Llave de sol
by MissDupre
Summary: Edward Cullen, famoso concertista y cantante, nunca pensó que encontraría el amor a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Sera aquella misteriosa chica el amor de su vida?, ¿O solo será uno mas de los caprichos de él?. AU. Ligero OoC. EdwardxBella.
1. Y la vi

**Resumen:** Edward Cullen, famoso concertista y cantante, nunca pensó que encontraría el amor a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Sera aquella misteriosa chica el amor de su vida?, ¿O solo será uno mas de los caprichos de él?. AU. Ligero OoC. EdwardxBella.

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí representados me pertenece, si han leido el libro es obvio ¿No?.

**Nota de la Autora:** Hola. Bueno, mi primer fic en esta sección. Tengo que admitir que EdwardxBella no es mi aficción. Pero en honor a una amiga mia fan de esta pareja hago este fic. Sin nada mas que agregar he aqui, el prefacio y el primer capitulo.

* * *

**Llave de sol **

**Prefacio**

Cuando uno ha podido saborear los placeres mundanos de la vida, olvida lo que realmente es esencial para coexistir. Aquello que aunque sea simple te da una alegría superior a cualquier logro superficial. Ese nunca fue mi caso. Si hace algunos meses me hubieran preguntado si me sentía un hombre completo, no hubiera dudado en decir que si. Tengo una familia que me quiere y aprecia. Mis padres y mis hermanos me habían apoyado incansablemente en los principios de mi carrera musical, la cual estaba teniendo un éxito rotundo. El amor no era un problema para mí, miles de chicas se arrojaban a mi cuando pasaba por las calles, podía salir con quien yo quisiera. Pero fue en un día cualquiera que eso cambio. Ahora ya no estoy completo, claro que no. Aun mientras corro desesperado por el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, puedo sentir aquel vacio en mi pecho provocado por la ausencia de_ ella_. Me afronto a la idea de no volverla a ver, de que aunque la encuentre _ella _no me perdone. Y se que hay una gran probabilidad de que así sea.

* * *

** Capitulo I : ****" Y la vi "**

Era un día soleado en Los Ángeles, pocas nubes surcaban el cielo de la agitada ciudad. Era un buen día para recrearse. Ese día habíamos decido ir a un restaurante a pasar la tarde. Pero no alcanzamos a estar ni media hora, cuando unos cuantos fotógrafos habían empezado con sus insistentes "flashes". Era insoportable, ni siquiera dude cuando deje el local, con Emmett pisándome los talones, de ninguna manera había pensado pasar mi día libre así. Emmett me había promedio que ningún fotógrafo nos seguiría. Como tonto iluso creí en él. ¿Tan inocente era? En realidad no lo era, pero estar lejos de mi familia había echo que olvidara algunas cosas importantes, nunca hacerle caso a mi hermano era una de ellas.

- ¡Por Dios! Parecían moscas pegadas al vidrio, ¿No Eddie? – A pesar de mi mal humor el parecía no notar nada. - Como siempre – Pensé mas irritado.

- No me gusta que me llames Eddie. Lo sabes – Fruncí el ceño ante su sobrenombre. Seguimos caminando por un rato en silencio. Ya habíamos perdido a los fotógrafos, aunque no sabíamos donde estábamos. Habíamos cruzado unos cuantos callejones, y pasajes. Nos detuvimos cuando encontramos una parada de autobús.

- ¿Y que haremos ahora? – Pregunto mi hermano una vez sentados, se rascaba la cabeza de forma infantil, tratando de pensar, no pude más que sonreír ante su personalidad de niño pequeño.

- Debemos llamar a Alice, ella nos vendrá a buscar, alguien ira por el auto – Alice era la solución para todos los problemas, siempre sabia que hacer.

- Yo la llamo. Se supone que hoy eras mi responsabilidad – Me golpeo en el hombro antes de sacar su celular y marcarle a nuestra hermana. Mientras el hablaba me fije distraídamente en lo que había alrededor. La calle parecía estar vacía, algo muy poco común por el sector, no le di vueltas y lo ignore. Cerré los ojos y subí mi rostro en posición al sol, el calor abrasador chocando contra mis poros me hizo sonreír de gusto. Cuando los volví a abrir, mi hermano seguía hablando por teléfono. Volví a fijar mi vista en la calle, y algo allí me llamo la atención. Había una chica, por unos segundos la idea de que me viera y corriera hacia mi enloquecida, me hizo querer huir como un cobarde pero eso no ocurrió. Mis ojos no se despegaban de ella. Estaba frente a la puerta de una tienda de segunda mano, su pelo castaño con reflejos rojizos y rizado, brillaba ante el flameante sol, su extremada piel de porcelana contrastaba con la blusa azul oscuro que llevaba, la cual se ceñía en su pequeña cintura, llevaba unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas algo usadas. A pesar de que tenía un libro frente a su rostro en forma de corazón, pude distinguir unos profundos ojos color chocolate. Bajo el libro para guardarlo en un bolso negro que llevaba en su mano. Cuando levanto sus ojos, me pareció más hermosa. Sus labios rosados, que no había visto antes, me parecieron tan suaves y provocativos. Sus misteriosos ojos chocaron con los míos, y pude ver el reconocimiento. Esperaba que chillara y gritara mi nombre a los cuatro vientos, pero no ocurrió. Aparto sus ojos con rapidez mientras un sonrojo casi imperceptible surcaba sus delicados pómulos, y emprendió la marcha. La vi caminar hasta perderse en una esquina lejana. Mire a Emmett a mi lado para ver si se había fijado en la hermosura que había pasado frente a nosotros, pero el estaba enfrascado en una fiera platica con Alice, supuse yo. Me tomo unos cuantos minutos procesar todo, y cuando ya había terminado de analizar lo ocurrido, e ir corriendo a pedirle su numero de teléfono, porque según yo no podía estar muy lejos, Alice hizo su majestuosa entrada.

- Edward, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Escuche que me preguntaba. Estaba al frente mío. Y por su frente surcaba una arruga por la incomprensión.

- Si, ¿Qué pasa? – Su boca se abrió tratando de hablar, pero la cerro de inmediato, miro a Emmett tratando de que la ayudara.

- Hermano, llevas mirando esa esquina unos 10 minutos y tienes una cara de idiota– Se rio de mí con una sonora carcajada. - ¿Qué viste tan interesante? – Me pregunto entre risas.

- Creo que he visto al amor de mi vida pasar por aquella esquina – Respondí con sinceridad mientras que mis hermanos se miraban sin comprender nada.

* * *

** Nota del Capitulo:** Si lo sé. Es cortisimo. Pero mi tiempo no apremia. Todos los capitulos seran yo creo que asi de cortos. Espero que a alguien le haya gustado. Y que dejen sus reviews. En cuanto al POV Edward, espero que me haya quedado decente, si alguna/o tiene alguna sugerencia me gustaria saberla. Tambien necesito una beta con experiencia en POV Edward, si no es molesta para alguien. Espero sus comentarios. Y nos veremos.


	2. Buscándola

**Resumen:** Edward Cullen, famoso concertista y cantante, nunca pensó que encontraría el amor a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Sera aquella misteriosa chica el amor de su vida?, ¿O solo será uno mas de los caprichos de él?. AU. Ligero OoC. EdwardxBella.

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí representados me pertenece.

**Notas de la autora:** Ohm. Un nuevo Capitulo. Corto. Será. Pero no me demore tanto como con otras historias. Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Llave de sol **

Capitulo II: "Buscándola"

Después de mi episodio, donde mis hermanos afirmaban que había alucinado con aquella misteriosa chica, que ellos no habían visto. Mis padres habían decidido tomar unos cuantos días en familia para descansar de tanto ajetreo de la ciudad, así que habían decidido ir a pasar la semana en unas cabañas a las fueras. En pocas palabras fue tedioso, muy tedioso. Estar rodeado de parejas las veinticuatro horas del día no es agradable. Te recuerda lo solo que estas, que cuando te vayas a dormir nadie estará a tu lado, y que solo estará el vacío en tu cama.

Cuando volvimos a Los Ángeles, trate de buscarla, caminaba todos los días por esas calles deshabitadas, parecía ser la única cosa con "vida" rondar por ahí, pero no la encontré. Mis vacaciones aún no terminaban, así que no me rendí. La segunda semana de mi búsqueda fue fructífera, cuando llevaba unas dos horas rondando por las callejuelas. _La volví a ver._ Esa vez había salido de otra casa, una más antigua que la de la primera vez. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, hasta las rodillas, se veía…**_magnifica_**. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta. Camine hacia ella con lentitud, mi peor miedo era que desapareciera ante mis ojos,_ **ridículo **_me dije. Pero algo me detuvo en seco. De la misma puerta desgarbada salio un hombre. Parecía tener la misma edad que ella, y por ende la mía. Su tez morena contrastaba con la de _ella_, vestía unos sencillos jeans azules con una camisa negra. Él hombre parecía no darse cuenta que no alcanzaba la magnificencia de su acompañante. Ni por asomo. A pesar de estar a unos dos metros pude oír su conversación mientras caminaban.

- ¿Vas a venir mañana también? – La voz del sujeto era ronca y grave. _Ella_ le miro a los ojos, y negó con su cabeza. El semblante del hombre decayó notablemente, pero lo disimulo. Sonrío con falsa alegría y se despidió de ella. _Ella _solo se despidió con la mano.

Me sentí mal por el sujeto, anhelando que _ella_ estuviera con él al siguiente día, o pasado. Lo mismo que estaba sintiendo yo. Un deseo enfermizo de escuchar su voz, saber a que se siente tocar su hermoso cabello, o su delicada piel. Cuando volvió a emprender su caminata, la seguí tratando de saber donde vivía, solo por unos cuantos metros de distancia. Por primera vez en mi existencia, había sentido miedo. A cuando le hablara _ella_ me ignorará, o me hiciera un desaire. **_Ridículo_ **me volví a decir.

La seguí hasta un café antiguo, no me sorprendió. Entro en él y se sentó en una mesa alejada del resto, su sola presencia ilumino todo el lugar. Yo como él cobarde en el que me había convertido, me senté en la barra. De mi lugar podía ver como, hombres mas valientes que_ yo _se acercaban a hablar con _ella_, tratar de conseguir su numero. _Ella_ solo declinaba las ofertas con sonrisas tristes, y vergonzosas. Me hubiera gustado escuchar su voz, saber si seria igual de dulce que su apariencia, si era tan exquisita como_ ella_. Todo de_ ella_.

Se sentó ahí por horas, leyendo tranquilamente, parecía ausente del mundo que la rodeaba, de los murmullos de la gente, de las miradas que le dirigían los hombres, de mi mirada que estaba enclavada en ella. De que yo solo quería ir y besarla, abrazarla, confesarle que desde hace unas tres semanas soñaba con ella, que era lo único en que pensaba y que por sobre todo, _aun no sabía su nombre. _

Una mesera se acerco a mí, roge para que no me reconociera, y no lo hizo, parecía ser una chica calmada. Me miro con suspicacia pero no dijo nada sobre mí.

- ¿Va a querer algo? Si no pide algo se tendrá que ir – No me miro a los ojos cuando dijo eso. Su mirada estaba clavada en algún lugar del café, de reojo pude ver que miraba a un chico de lentes.

- ¿Es realmente necesario? – La incredulidad tiño mi aterciopelada voz. _Ella _no había pedido nada, en todo este tiempo, y nadie le había dicho nada. Mi mirada se dirigió a donde se encontraba mi amor platónico por un segundo, seguía absorta en el libro, la mesera se dio cuenta.

- Ella es especial – Me dijo. Tuve que reprimir las ganas de decirle** _lo sé_.** - Viene todos los días y aunque no consuma nada, siempre deja una buena suma – Me aclaro viendo mi escepticismo.

- ¿La conoces? - Sonrío como si hubiera dicho una cosa maravillosa. La mire mientras se le quedaba mirando. Volvió sus ojos hacia mí y me respondió.

- Se llama Isabella Marie Swan, pero le gusta que le digan Bella, es escritora. Escribió "Pasajes de una vida" – Lo recito como si fuera una disertación. Y me pregunte si muchas personas le habían preguntado quien era. Pasajes de una vida, el nombre de su libro me sonó muy familiar. Esme me había hablado de él hace unos cuantos meses, según recordaba era un libro de un amor roto, de un desengaño y de esperanzas rotas. Su autor era _I.M Swan. Era su nombre_.

- ¿La conoces? – Volví a preguntar. Ella sonrío de nuevo.

- Claro que sí. Es mi amiga desde la secundaria. – Sus ojos se iluminaron por los recuerdos de su adolescencia.

- ¿Sabes si ella…? – Deje la pregunta inconclusa, no sabia que me había llevado a preguntar eso. Me daba un miedo irracional la sola respuesta afirmativa. Todo era **_demasiado enfermizo_**.

- No – Su sonrisa se borro al instante. Y se puso seria. – Desde que escribió el libro no sale con nadie. Jake lo ha intentando, tantas veces, pero no funciona. Él le rompió el corazón. – Apreté mis puños con fuerza ante la mención de otro. ¿Quién se atrevería a dañar a un ángel como ella?.

- Lo siento – Fue lo único que salio de mis labios. Ella solo me miro con ojos tristes y suspiro.

- No debería haberte dicho nada. No eres nadie para saber estas cosas – Dijo, parecía regañarse a si misma que a mí.

- A lo mejor todavía no – Respondí con una sonrisa torcida. A lo mejor ahora no era nadie, pero pronto eso cambiaria.

- Bueno, hoy no será. Ya se fue. – Me dijo señalando la esquina oscura donde en algún momento estuvo _**Bella**. _Mierda pensé. Se me había vuelto a escapar. – A lo mejor mañana tienes un poco mas de suerte y eres mas valiente y le hablas – Dijo antes de irse a donde el chico de gafas.

Sali del café más alegre que de costumbre. Aunque la había perdido, me había enterado de varias cosas importantes. Primero, que la podía ver todos los días en ese café, a la misma hora. Segundo, que estaba soltera. Y tercero, y lo más importante de todo, **_su nombre_**. Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan, **futura señora de Cullen**, pensé con una sonrisa arrogante mientras caminaba de vuelta a mi hogar. Quizás al día siguiente escucharía su voz, o quizás no.

Continuara...

* * *

**Nota del Capitulo:** Ooh!. Edward esta obsesionado. Lo sé. Y a mi me encanta. Espero que no les desagrade a ustedes. Para las que se preguntan por el titulo, a mi me enseñaron que se llamaba Llave de Sol, pero en otros lugares, se le dice Clave de sol, y es eso con lo que se abre un pentagrama, al principio. Trate de hacer una especie de analogia, como es el principio del pentagrama, di alucion a la palabra principio, como el principio de una historia de amor. Se que es complicado. Pero mi mente tambien lo es. Espero sus reviews. Y un premio para quien adivina, ¿Quien le rompio el corazón a nuestra melancolica Bella?. Nos vemos.


	3. El otro

**Resumen:** Edward Cullen, famoso concertista y cantante, nunca pensó que encontraría el amor a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Sera aquella misteriosa chica el amor de su vida?, ¿O solo será uno mas de los caprichos de él?. AU. Ligero OoC. EdwardxBella.

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí representados me pertenece.

**Notas de la autora:**Ooomc. Cap Nuevo. Obvio ¿No?. La loca de mí.

* * *

**Llave de sol **

Capitulo III: "El otro"

El día siguiente fue tormentoso, pocos días estaban así en Los Ángeles, pero este estaba marcado por un velo oscuro, en todo el día las nubes habían surcado el cielo, un aire frío se deslizaba por las calles. No era un buen día para salir.

Aun así lo había hecho, testarudo como siempre. Las ansias me habían consumido todo el día, solo podía pensar en volver a aquel café, en volver a verla. Si me concentraba lo suficiente podía sentir esa sensación arrasadora de mariposas en el estomago, nunca antes las había sentido. Y se sentía bien, como si fuera un adolescente.

Me había movido de un lado para otro desde que había despertado, casi como un vampiro. Alice paso la mayoría del tiempo preguntándome por todo, simplemente la ignore. Cuando llego la tarde Sali disparado hacia la parte olvidada de Los Ángeles. Cuando llege fije mi vista por todo el lugar, **_pero no la encontré_**. Me sente en la barra como en el dia anterior, esa vez tampoco estaba la camarera. El chico de lentes que veia la chica ayer, estaba ahora en la barra, me miro por unos minutos en silencio. Se aclaro la garganta de forma ruidosa antes de hablarme.

- No va a venir – Su voz era gruesa, monocorde, sin gracia.

- ¿Qué sabes tú? – Le rete por instinto. La idea de que no la viera ese día me hizo doler el pecho.

- Ángela me lo contó ayer, además te vi conversar con ella en la barra. Es mi novia – Sonrío ante la mención de la mesera - ¿Así que estas interesado en Bella? – Se puso serio como si me interrogara por un crimen.

- Yo... – Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no supe que responder, ajeno a mi personalidad – Si – Respondí al final.

- La tienes difícil entonces – Se subió los lentes que le escurrían por su nariz.

- ¿Por qué?, ayer… Ángela, me dijo algo sobre un antiguo amor, ¿Te molestaría contarme? – Trate de sonar diplomático, no quería forzarlo.

- Si, no creas que no se quien eres, Edward Cullen – Pronuncio mi nombre como si se tratara de una blasfemia.

- No le hare nada malo, si es lo que piensas – Las palabras salieron de mi boca con una sinceridad atroz, con solo oírlas me sentí mareado. ¿Acaso estaba enamorado de una ilusión?. ¿De la ilusión que había creado mi mente sobre Isabella Swan?. La respuesta era fácil y obvia, claro que lo estaba, desde el primer momento en que la vi.

- Suenas sincero – Se dijo mas para si el chico, me evalúo con la mirada. Al minuto suspiro. Sonreí ante mi victoria. – No puedes difundirlo, la gente especulara. ¿Lo prometes? - Cerró sus ojos hasta que solo se vio una línea horizontal.

- Claro que lo prometo – Dije sin dudar. Me enfoque en su rostro y en lo que me iba contar. Podía sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas.

- Todo empezó en la secundaria. Los padres de Bella se habían separado cuando ella era muy pequeña, unos meses creo. Cuando tenía dieciséis su madre se volvió a casar. Bella se exilio a Forks para que su madre viajara con su marido. Ella quería ver a su madre feliz. Cuando llego fue la novedad, todos los chicos estaban detrás de ella, arraso totalmente, pero ella ignoraba a todos los chicos, no estaba en ese plan. Cuando llego el primer baile dos de los chicos mas populares del instituto y uno no tanto, la invitaron, ella se negó – Paro la narración con una disimulada risa – Ella mintió y dijo que iría a Seattle a pasar el día, al tiempo nos rebelo a Ángela y a mi que había sido un plan que se le ocurrió en el momento. Con tal, el día del baile fue a Seattle y allí lo conoció. Cuando volvió estaba más alegre de lo usual, raro. Ella siempre había tenido ese carácter explosivo, sarcástico agrado sumo, pero tierna y amable. Por primera vez desde unos seis meses, que ella estaba en Forks, abrió su corazón a nosotros y nos contó varias cosas. Lo conoció en una biblioteca antigua, a Bella le encantan los clásicos. Se llamaba **_Blake _**, tenía la misma edad de nosotros en ese momento, se oía tan feliz cuando hablaba de él. Los únicos que no estaban alegres por ella eran Mike y Tyler, los chicos del baile. La iba a ver todos los fines de semana, hasta nos acompaño a una salida a la Push, allí conocimos a Jake, el quedo prendido de Bella al instante, pero ella estaba con Blake, desde ese momento ha tratado de robarle su espacio en el corazón de ella. Cuando terminamos la secundaria, Bella iba a ir a la universidad de Phoenix, su antiguo hogar, junto con él. Pero de un día para otro…**_ él termino con ella_**, fue atroz, ni Jake, ni yo, incluso Ángela que es su mejor amiga pudimos ayudarla. Blake se había alistado para ir a Irak, su padre que era soldado lo estaba obligando a ir, el acepto sin dudar. Bella exploto y le dijo que si él iba que se olvidara de ella. Lo que Bella mas odiaba en el mundo eran las guerras, aunque no lo dijera, siempre ha vivido con el miedo de perder a su padre, y perderlo a él en la guerra le aterraba, muy en el fondo creemos que esa advertencia era una forma de que no fuera, pero no resulto. Esa fue la época en la que Bella comenzó a hacer su libro. Se escribían de vez en cuando, pero fueron disminuyendo mientras el tiempo pasaba, hasta que perdieron la comunicación. No hemos sabido nada de él desde entonces. Bella termino su carrera en literatura y se vino a vivir a los Ángeles, tratando de olvidar todo. Ángela y yo compramos este café después de haber terminado nuestras carreras, y Jake abrió un pequeño taller por aquí. Lo decidimos así para estar siempre con ella. – Analice rápidamente todo lo que él me había dicho, sentí una opresión en el estomago. Trate de imaginarme a Bella con algún hombre, pero eso solo me hacia sentir peor.

- ¿Todavía lo ama? – La pregunta había salido forzosa, trague saliva involuntariamente.

- No lo sé. Parece que se lo ha superado pero… no quiere saber nada del género masculino - Me miro con pena, se tenia que haber dado de cuenta de cuan obsesionado por Isabella Swan estaba.

- ¿Por qué no vino hoy? – Trate de que mi voz no sonara tan desesperada.

- Esta donde Jake, el vive junto a Sam y su esposa Emily, tienen un pequeño de unos seis años, Bella le da clases particulares, se supone que hoy no iría, pero fue a hacer de niñera, le encanta estar con el pequeño - El chico saludo a alguien detrás mío, pude ver de reojo que Ángela entraba por la puerta principal al café. Camino hacia el mesero y le dio un beso en los labios. Se vieron a los ojos y me sentí ajeno. **_Era puro amor_**.

- Hola Edward – Me saludo. Se veía más amigable que el día anterior.

- Hola – Le respondí, sin animo.

- ¿Esperabas verla? – Al parecer estaban en el plan de fastidiarme. La mire con el ceño fruncido.

- Si – ¿Acaso ya no podía mentir? **_Tonto_** resonó en mi mente.

- Bueno, mañana haremos una ceremonia en conmemoración a que su libro pasó a los Top Ten en ventas – Fijo la vista en su novio mientras continuaba hablando, esperando su aprobación. Él solo sonrío – Si quieres puedes venir, trae a alguien para que no estés tan solo –

- ¿A que hora? – Sentí que casi podía rebotar como Alice.

- A las 7 de la tarde. No faltes – Se encamino hacia el otro extremo sin mirarme. Su novio solo me miro con una sonrisa y se fue hacia la parte trasera.

Por unos minutos me quede en mi lugar, pensando. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que no hubiera encontrado a Bella antes?. Si recordaba, mis padres habían querido mudarse a Forks en mi adolescencia, pero no quisimos. Amábamos el sol y no queríamos salir de Los Ángeles. Enorrme error. Hubiera sido yo quien hubiera encontrado a Bella, hubiera ido al baile con ella, ni siquiera hubiera pensado en ir a Seattle. Hubiéramos sido felices los dos, como Edward y Bella, sin nadie mas, nadie que dañara su corazón. Pero ya nada podía hacer. Ahora era el momento de empezar mi vida, de empezar a disfrutar del amor sincero, un amor que esperaba encontrar en Isabella Swan.

Continuara...

* * *

**Nota del Capitulo:** Edward sueña con imposibles. Blake, hum. No lo odien. Yo no lo hago. Él tiene sus razones, tuve que cambiar el nombre. Le habia puesto Ethan pero hay otra historia con un personaje con ese nombre. Será. Blake tiene personalidad, suena ... lindo. Espero que no les desagrade este cap. Me costo un monton sacarlo. Cambie muchas veces la historia de Bella y "el otro". Otra cosa, para las que acertaron, pensaba poner a James, pero no concordaba con lo que queria poner en la historia asi que lo elimine. (Já). A lo mejor saldra. O talvez no. Bueno.

Nos vemos!.


	4. Mi nombre es

**Resumen:** Edward Cullen, famoso concertista y cantante, nunca pensó que encontraría el amor a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Sera aquella misteriosa chica el amor de su vida?, ¿O solo será uno mas de los caprichos de él?. AU. Ligero OoC. EdwardxBella.

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí representados me pertenece.

**Notas de la autora:** Por fin. Me costo sacar este cap.

* * *

**Llave de sol **

Capitulo IV : "Mi nombre es"

Las ansias de que fueran las siete de la tarde me habían agobiado todo el día, había convencido sin contarle demasiado a Alice de que me acompañara para la celebración en el café, cuando nos dirigíamos hacia allí en mi volvo plateado todo parecía tan irreal. Esa no era mi vida, el que manejaba el auto en esos instantes no era yo. Era otro. Alice había dicho ese mismo día que no era el mismo, y yo no pude rebatirlo.

Aparcamos en silencio en el café, se podía ver mucha gente dentro, sentí mariposas en mi estomago. Parecía un crío locamente enamorado, y lo peor de todo era que eso parecía ser verdad. Alice se quedo quieta a mi lado, estábamos a solo un metro de la puerta, y ella… parecía ida. Camino hacia mí y me tomo el brazo, solo la mire sin entender.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Era la incógnita. Podía escuchar las risas y la música desde el edificio, eso me impacientaba.

- Todo esto es por aquella chica, "la ilusión" - Fruncí el ceño cuando utilizo el mote que le había puesto mi hermano Emmett.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – A veces mi hermana tenía el don de ver muchas que no pasaban. Y eso era extraño.

- No saldrías a la calle, y menos te reunirías con un montón de desconocidos si no fuera algo crucial – Menciono la palabra crucial con una entonación distinta, casi sugestiva.

- Será mejor que te lo diga todo – Alce mi mano derecha para que no me interrumpiera, ella suele hacer eso – Hace unas semanas que la buscaba por estas calles, un día la volví a ver, fue mágico. La seguí hasta este café y una amiga suya me contó varias cosas. ¿Te acuerdas del libro que leía Esme hace unos meses? – Fijo sus ojos en el cielo tratando de hacer memoria.

- Humm… parece que era "Pasajes de una vida" o algo así, era muy trágico. Justo cuando la protagonista conseguía su amor platónico este moría por un asalto. Me acuerdo que Esme lloro por casi una semana. ¿Por qué? - Su cara se contrajo cuando encontró la solución, era obvio, de que otra forma sacaría yo el tema a colación - ¿Es ella?, ¿Isabella Swan? , Edward… ella es mucho para ti – Se me desencajo la mandíbula. Mi hermana decía que yo era poco para Bella o ¿Era mi imaginación?

- ¿Por qué insinúas eso? – Apreté mi tabique nasal para evitar cualquier estrago.

- Es fácil. No lo digo porque yo crea eso Hermanito, pero es así para todos los demás, imagínate que dirán en la televisión, ella es una inminencia en el campo narrativo, solo tiene veinticuatro y tiene un best-seller, y tu, eres un concertista, eso es honorable, pero para la televisión, eres otro cantorcillo. ¿Qué paso cuando te vieron con Rose la primera vez? – Alice siempre tenía razón. Ya lo había mencionado.

- Creyeron que era una… mujerzuela y que estábamos saliendo - Ese error casi había acabado con mi carrera. Yo era un concertista respetado, pero con muchas fans, locas y hormonales, como un cantante pop. La prensa creía cualquier cosa que viera. Y echaban a perder muchas cosas, por poco me salve de que los mejores teatros se rehusaran a darme trabajo, tuve que llevar una foto del matrimonio de mi hermano Emmett con Rose, mi cuñada.

- Pasara de nuevo, harán cualquier cosa para que caigas, y se llevaran a Isabella contigo – Sus ojos parecían tristes, ella lo hacia por mi bien y por el de Bella.

- Quiero arriesgarme, quiero saber si ella es el amor de mi vida, si es mi lucero – Todo había salido con tanta convicción que Alice no pudo decir nada.

- No digas que no te advertí, pero ya que estamos aquí… ¡Quiero conocerla! – Chillo con entusiasmo, podía verla rebotar sin ningún esfuerzo, era natural en ella. – Ooh, ¿Es tan bonita como en las fotos? Se viste un poco raro, pero creo que puedo ayudarla, ¡Será tan genial! - La conversación había quedado en el pasado.

- Entremos entonces – Le abrí la puerta para que ingresara. Mientras entraba mis ojos revolotearon furiosos buscando la menuda figura de Bella, y allí estaba, en un sillón rodeada por varias personas, recocí al hombre de la otra vez… Jake, a Ángela y Ben, tenia un niño moreno en sus brazos, se veía adorable. Ben se aparto del lugar y vino a recibirnos.

- Hey Edward, viniste – Sonrío con alegría.

- ¿No era obvio que vendría? - Un tono arrogante se mezclo en voz.

- Hum. Si, supongo. ¿Quieres que te presente? – Se formo un nudo en mi garganta y no pude más que mirar a Alice.

- No sé él, ¡Pero yo si! – Grito, tomo a Ben de la mano y lo condujo donde Bella.

Me senté en la esquina donde anteriormente había estado Bella, aquel primer día. Fije mi vista en el pequeño grupo en el sillón. Alice hablaba animadamente con todos, excepto con Jacob, raro. Miro hacia donde yo estaba, y me señalo. Los ojos chocolate de Bella cruzaron con los míos, pareció reconocerme, me saludo con una sonrisa mientras yo… sonreía como un idiota. Volvió su vista hacia Alice y siguió hablando con ella. Parecían mejores amigas….

Pasaron algunas horas, gente iba y venia. Muchos hombres habían entrado a saludas a Bella, parecían ser compañeros de instituto, o de universidad, ninguno parecía ser su ex novio, Blake. Bella parecía no simpatizarle al género femenino, pocas eran las mujeres que estaban allí, casi todas mayores, muy mayores.

Me había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo mirando a Bella de reojo, o directamente, no importaba. Hasta que se me perdió de vista, me fije en cada metro cuadrado del lugar pero no estaba. Apoye mi cabeza en el sillón para tratar de relajarme, y fue cuando la oí.

- Pareces estar tan solo – Estaba detrás mío, tenia dos tazas de café en las manos, su mirada era triste, como siempre. Una triste melodía de Yann Tiersen, La dispute, comenzó a sonar. Su voz competía con canción, era fina y armoniosa, un canto para oídos expertos. Permanecí mudo mientras ella se sentaba junto a mi y me extendía una taza – Toma, no es veneno – Soltó una risita.

- Si, gracias – Mi voz sonó jadeante y monocorde, tan inhumana mientras tomaba la taza. – Por cierto, Mi nombre es… - Trate de presentarme pero ella me interrumpió.

- Edward Cullen, lo sé. Eres el hermano de Alice – La señalo, mi hermana permanecía hablando con Ángela y Ben, me miro con suspicacia al ver quien me acompañaba.

- Felicidades por tu libro, me han dicho que es muy bueno – Le felicite, ella miro el vacío mientras asentía.

- Si, eso pasa cuando uno escribe con el corazón – Susurro.

- ¿No te alegras? – Pregunte curioso, parecía no importarle que su libro fuera el mejor.

- No me alegro de las cosas que hicieron que mi libro fuera bueno, esas experiencias – Volvió su vista hacia mí y sus ojos solo expresaban tristeza. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sus ojos cambiaron a dos luceros brillantes. Tan intensos.

- Bueno, Alice es fanática tuya, y mi Madre ama tu libro – Mentí.

- Lógico, porque a Edward Cullen, un concertista tan famoso, le gustaría estar en un lugar como este – Por primera vez sentí su sarcasmo e ironía. Era delicioso, pero por un lado, ¿Qué estaba insinuando con eso? Algo me decía que no quería saber lo que ella pensaba.

- Así que sabes quien soy – Torcí una sonrisa para ella, esas que le gustan a Esme. Dice que son las que mejor me vienen.

- Claro que lo sé, **_quien no sabría…_** - Tenia razón, quien viera noticias sabría.

Seguimos hablando por un largo rato, me sentí en el cielo, hablábamos de cosas banales sin sentido, nuestros amigos, familia, instituto, universidad, cosas que aunque fueran mínimas habían llenado mi mente de información de **_ella_**. Pero a pesar de que hablábamos en confianza, nunca menciono a Blake, y yo tampoco quería escuchar de él. No me di cuenta en que de un momento para otro había monopolizado la conversación. Bella solo escuchaba y asentía. Y no importaba, me encanta saber que su atención estaba puesta en mí. Solo en mí.

- Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos – Alice llego a mi lado sin ser llamada, eran la una de la madrugada y se habían pasado las horas entre chistes aburridos, canciones de Tiersen, anécdotas de la infancia y sueños. Alice venia a romper aquella burbuja que habíamos formado con Bella.

- Esta bien – Suspire derrotado. Bella nos acompaño hasta la puerta, sus amigos aun seguían celebrando.

- Fue un placer conocerlos – Nos despidió Bella, se acerco para darnos un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Cuando mi piel hizo contacto con la de sus labios un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

- Claro Bella, recuerda, el viernes nos vemos en tu casa, iré a ver tu closet. Me lo prometiste. – Le advirtió mi hermana.

- Si Alice, te lo prometí – Sonrío, y su vista se fijo en mí – Tu igual puedes venir Edward, si quieres claro – Me invito, mi yo interno sonrío de jubilo.

- Claro que quiero ir, **_es una cita_** – Anuncie con un significado oculto, las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de un lindo tono carmín.

- Vamos Edward, nos esperan – Alice me tomo del brazo mientras que con la mano se despedía de Bella.

- Buenas noches Bella – Grite hacia tras. Pero ella ya había entrado en el café. Por la ventana pude ver como discutía con Jacob, eso me dio un mal presentimiento.

- Edward – Me urgió mi hermana. Camine hacia el volvo y entre apresuradamente. Alice entro ofuscada.

- ¿Es una cita? – Alzo sus cejas – ¿Acaso yo estoy pintada Hermanito? , no importa, da igual. – Sonrío después de pasado el enojo – Así que, ¿Es el amor de tu vida? - Sus ojos refulgían en curiosidad.

- Cien por ciento seguro – Le sonreí a su vez mientras que aceleraba el auto para dirigirnos a casa.

Continuara …

* * *

**Nota del Capitulo:** hummm. ¿Aparecera Blake?. No lo sé. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejes sus reviews.

Nos vemos!


	5. La casita azul

**Resumen:** Edward Cullen, famoso concertista y cantante, nunca pensó que encontraría el amor a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Sera aquella misteriosa chica el amor de su vida?, ¿O solo será uno mas de los caprichos de él?. AU. Ligero OoC. EdwardxBella.

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí representados me pertenece.

**Notas de la autora:** Actualización.

* * *

**Llave de sol **

Capitulo V: La casita azul

_ No se escuchaba ningún sonido en la pequeña casa azul, Marie permanecía estoica junto a la puerta. Sus ojos parpadearon sorprendida al ver en el marco de esta a Charles, hace semanas que no lo veía… desde que el se había ido del pueblo. Trato de hablar pero las palabras se trabaron en su garganta. Cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando que la figura impasible de él desapareciera, pero no ocurrió, en cambio unos varoniles brazos la rodearon acercándola al cuerpo masculino. _

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Su voz sonó dura y seca. ¿Cuantas lagrimas había derramado por él?_

_- Vine por ti – La voz de Charles traía un sin fin de emociones escondidas. Una profecía._

_- ¿Por qué? – Susurro la chica. Movió sus manos hacia el pecho del chico y lo aparto con cuidado. Fijo sus mares azules en los pozos negros de él._

_- Tenia que volver para decirte algo – Poso sus manos en la pequeña cabeza de ella, con suma delicadeza como si fuera de cristal._

_- ¿Qué cosa? – Las manos de Charles ardían en las mejillas de Marie. Como si fueran de fuego._

_- Yo… Estoy enamorado de ti – Acerco sus labios a la frente de la muchacha y la beso._

_- ¿Lo dices enserio? – Marie no pudo evitar preguntar escéptica._

_- Claro que si, **siempre lo he estado** – Le sonrío con seguridad el chico._

_- Yo también – Con una parsimonia digna de ella, Marie acerco sus labios a los del chico y los beso con cuidado, porque era la primera vez._

_Estuvieron largo rato hablando y conversando solo ellos dos, en su pequeño mundo. Marie por fin sonreía de verdad, sin fingir. Y los ojos de Charles parecían brillar con magnificencia. Pasaron horas de armonio y felicidad. Hasta que llego la hora de despedirse, con esperanza, el chico prometió que volvería al día siguiente, a la misma hora, y que llamaría cuando llegara a su departamento. Marie solo atino a sonreírle y repetirle que lo quería. Se despidieron con un último beso. _

_Pasaron las horas y Marie se encontraba ansiosa, Charles no llamaba. Le sonido del teléfono de la casa la saco de su ensueño de angustia, y corrió para contestarlo, pensó que era él, pero se equivoco._

_- ¿Alo? ¿Con quien hablo? – Sonó una voz, desconocida, no era de Charles._

_- Habla Marie Tomson – Respondió monocorde._

_- Señorita Tomson – Le reconoció la voz – Habla el padre de Charles, mi hijo… él tuvo un accidente en la carretera, pensé que debía enterarse. Estamos en el hospital de Seattle – Después de eso nada mas tuvo sentido. No sintió como llego a Seattle, ni como llego al hospital, solo estuvo conciente cuando estuvo frente a la cama de hospital donde yacía inerte Charles. Y ella lo supo, ese beso en su casa, había sido el último. Charles se había ido para no volver, mientras que ella se quedaba ahí, sola, completamente sola._

Leí con dolor la ultima pagina del libro de Bella, trate de que el dolor en mi pecho amainara, pero no se detuvo. Había leído el libro para saber que era lo que sentía ella. Pero eso había sido demasiado, si ella se había basado en sus sentimientos para escribir el libro, estaba destrozada. La única esperanza que había para mi era que ya lo hubiera superado, pero dude.

- Edward – Me llamo Alice, llevaba unos minutos en mi puerta.

- ¿Si? – Le cuestione. No me gustaba ser interrumpido.

- Vamos a llegar tarde, a tu cita – Recalco la palabra cita con falsa molestia. Los días habían pasado volando mientras leía el libro de Bella, era viernes.

- Espérame en el auto – Le dije mientras yo comenzaba a arreglarme.

El viaje en auto fue silencioso, raro. Alice no me había querido decir la dirección de Bella con miedo a que la fuera a vigilar, ridículo pensé. Ella me iba diciendo por donde ir, reconocí el barrio del café con facilidad, era de suponer que Bella vivía por ahí. Siempre la había visto ir a pie a todos los lugares. Me estacione frente a una **_pequeña casa azul_**, algo se removió en mi estomago. Alice toco el timbre con impaciencia, unos ruidos se oyeron de dentro la casa, la puerta se abrió. Bella llevaba unos jeans y una blusa blanca, su pelo caída en cascada por su espalda, y se veía hermosa.

- Hola chicos, pasen – Su voz se oía suave y tranquila.

- Hola Bella – Canturreo mi hermana mientras entraba en la casa.

- Hola – Le salude mientras entraba a su casa. Por dentro la casa era una gama de colores, azul, negra, blanco, y beige, todos armoniosamente juntos. Me senté junto a Alice, quien había corrido a la sala. Sus ojos se movían inquietos desde un lugar detrás de mí, hacia Bella. Trate de darme vuelta pero me lo impidió.

- No creo que quieras verlo – Me susurro. Unos ruidos hechos por Bella provenían de la cocina.

- ¿Es muy malo? – Algo me decía que si.

- Si, en cierto modo – Me respondió en susurro. Volvi mi cabeza para ver un pequeño marco que permanecía en una repisa solitaria, salían dos personas juntas, un chico y una chica, abrazados. Me costo entender que eran Bella y ese tal Blake. Se veían felices, y jóvenes. Bella estaba igual de hermosa que en ese momento, las mismas facciones, solo que mas infantiles, y el chico, tenia el pelo negro profundo y unos ojos de igual color. En la cara de Bella permanecía una sonrisa que no había visto. Una sonrisa de amor.

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota del Capitulo:**Se supone que era un capitulo mas largo. Pero si lo dejaba asi lo iba a subir la proxima semana, asi que, ¿Que mejor que un adelanto? En el capitulo anterior cuando Alice dice que el personaje del libro de Bella muere porque lo asaltan, es un error de ella. La idea era que no fuera tan perfecta como en el libro y que se entendiera que aunque sea Alice, **_igual se equivoca. _**Esop.

**_Saludos y Nos vemos!._**


	6. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

**Resumen:** Edward Cullen, famoso concertista y cantante, nunca pensó que encontraría el amor a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Sera aquella misteriosa chica el amor de su vida?, ¿O solo será uno mas de los caprichos de él?. AU. Ligero OoC. EdwardxBella.

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí representados me pertenece.

**Notas de la autora:** Actualización. Obvio.

* * *

**Llave de sol **

**Capitulo VI** "¿Quieres salir conmigo?"

Mis ojos tardaron unos minutos en abandonar la dolorosa fotografía. Fije mis ojos en Bella quien había entrado con una bandeja hacia el living. Parecía más alegre que antes, alguna chispa misteriosa, una emoción no expresada surcaba su rostro. Sonrío para mi cuando tomo asiento junto a Alice, sentí un revoloteo en mi estomago. Ella sonreía para mí.

- Coman algo, las hice yo misma – Dijo Bella mientras sus manos hacían un gesto para que comiéramos. Alice se llevo una galleta a la boca.

- ¡Oh!, Bella, cocinas genial, esta delicioso, le podrías echar la competencia a Esme – Canturreo Alice. Comí una galleta para probar y mi hermana no se equivocaba, estaba deliciosa. **_Un punto más para Bella._**

- Gracias Alice, ni mi Papá ni mi Mamá eran buenos cocineros – Sonrío ante el recuerdo de un momento feliz.

- Y bien… no lo puedes alargar más – El comentario de mi hermana me había descolocado. ¿Qué era lo que no se podía alargar? Bella cerro los ojos con pesadez mientras suspiraba un lo sé, sonrío de nuevo. Y hablo.

- Subamos a mi habitación – Suspiro de nuevo – Si no queda mas remedio – Murmuro como quien no quiere la cosa. Su pequeño puchero me pareció adorable.

Subimos la su habitación entre comentarios comunes y corrientes, Alice entro primera, seguida por mi y por Bella. Su habitación era de un sencillo color azul claro. Me pregunte que obsesión tendría con el color azul, mi favorito. ¿Era una simple casualidad de que casi todo lo que usara ella fuera azul? Había una mullida cama pegada a la pared, no pude evitar notar que era de dos plazas, matrimonial. Un pequeño escritorio de madera estaba pegado a la pared, sobre el reposaba una laptop. Un descomunal estante de libros se hallaba junto al escritorio, debía haber unos cien libros en él, y no me extraño. Había algunas fotos de paisajes dispersas por la habitación, todos eran verdes. Había dos puertas, supuse una del baño y la otra del armario, Alice camino con rapidez a la que ella supuso como el armario, y no se equivoco. Su pequeña figura desapareció entre la ropa.

- Puedes sentarte en la cama Edward – Su voz reventó la pequeña burbuja en la que me hallaba metido.

- ¿Haz leído todos esos libros? – Le pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama, ella no tardo en sentarse junto a mí.

- Si, casi siempre los leo una sola vez, mis favoritos los leo mas seguido – Me contesto mientras se recostaba en la cama.

- ¿Y cuales son tus favoritos? – Las ansias de saber todo de ella volvían a aparecer en mí ser.

- Hum… Yo diría que Romeo y Julieta, Sentido y Sensibilidad, Orgullo y Prejuicio, y Cumbres borrascosas – Analice su respuesta.

- ¿Cumbres borrascosas? – Pregunte con incredulidad, no era uno de mis favoritos.

- Si, lo sé. A la gente no le gusta mucho, pero me parece un ejemplo perfecto de amor eterno, a pesar de todo, ellos se amaban, quizás ellos no eran lo suficientemente concientes de eso y sobreponían otras cosas mas razónales, pero al final de cuentas si lo piensas bien, **_ellos se amaban. Y nada podía cambiar eso_** – Concluyo Bella con la voz quebrada y llena de sentimiento parecía que fuera a llorar en cualquier momento. En un acto impulsivo me acosté junto a ella y rodee con mi brazo sus hombros. Ella solo se acerco a mí y apoyo su cabeza en la base de mi cuello. Murmuro un gracias y cerro los ojos.

- El otro día cuando nos fuimos, estabas peleando con tu amigo, ¿Por qué? - Le pregunte mientras acariciaba su cabello. Era más suave de lo que yo pensaba, toda la escena parecía tan irreal.

- O si eso. Se enojo porque nos vio conversando juntos, Jake es tan posesivo – Su voz fue un arrullo.

- ¿Tiene derecho a ser posesivo? – Pregunte entre dientes. Una duda reinaba en mi mente aun no entendía porque ella estaba acurrucada conmigo.

- No, es extraño, nunca se había comportado así – Por mi mente cruzo la idea de que ese tal Jake había sido capaz de ver en mis ojos, cuan interesado estaba en Bella y que no me rendiría hasta el ultimo suspiro.

- Extraño en verdad – Le convine. Ella murmuro algo por lo bajo mientras apegaba su fina nariz a mi cuello.

- Hueles muy rico Edward, ¿Qué perfume usas? – Un calor se instalo en mis mejillas por su halago.

- Ninguno – En un acto atrevido agache la cabeza para olisquear su pelo – Tú hueles a fresias – Le dije, un furioso sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

- Perdona si te incomodo – Susurro apenada – Me gusta tu cercanía – Su sonrojo aumento.

- A mi también me gusta la tuya – Mi voz sonó aterciopelada, volví a bajar el rostro para depositar un beso en sus cabellos.

- Si te soy sincera, siempre quise conocerte – Abrió sus enormes ojos mientras yo solo la miraba estoico – Me gusta como tocas el piano – Me confeso, volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

- Hubo un día que te vi, estaba con mi hermano, Emmett, ¿Me viste? – Esperaba con ansias su respuesta, me carcomía la curiosidad.

- Si, me acuerdo de ese día. Tu hermano es tan grande, llega a dar un poco de miedo – Susurro contra mi cuello, aunque sentí unas cosquillas por su aliento, mi cuerpo se lleno de decepción, ella se había fijado más en mi hermano. – Parecían perdidos, pensé en ir a ayudarlos, pero cuando te vi a los ojos, me acobarde – Su voz sonó llena de vergüenza, y una parte de mi reboso en alegría, ella me había visto, quizás antes de yo la viera a ella.

- ¿Por qué? , no soy tan intimidante – Le asegure con una risita, atrás de la puerta del armario de Bella se escuchaban maldiciones y blasfemias.

- Eres un concertista famoso, de que te serviría conocer a alguien como yo – Su voz se tiño de tristeza. Parecía que Bella tenía una imagen errónea de ella.

- Tonta Bella – Acaricie sus cabellos con la mano – Eres una magnificencia en la escritura, tienes miles de fans, puedo asegurar que eres mas conocida que yo – Y eso era significativamente verdad, había buscado en Google y había una diferencia de mil paginas entre ella y yo. Y lo malo de eso, es que algunas páginas eran hechas por hombres que la adoraban, aunque nadie podía adorarla más que yo. Un carraspeo por parte de Alice nos saco de nuestra burbuja.

- Bella – Le llamo, su voz sonaba muy enojada - ¿Me puedes decir que significa esto? – Mi hermana levanto en su mano una camiseta de muse, de esas que usan en los conciertos.

- Me gusta Muse – Exclamo Bella con simplicidad.

- Supongo que no sales con ella a la calle – Alice junto sus ojos hasta formar una línea.

- Claro que si, todo el tiempo – Le respondió con sarcasmo.

- Bueno, espero que cuando salgas con Edward no la uses – Desapareció por la puerta. Nos sonrojamos ante su sugerencia.

- Y… - Trate de seguir – Viendo la ayuda de Alice, ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – Un tinte de miedo tiño mi voz.

- Me encantaría Edward – Fue la respuesta de Bella, a la vez que se acurrucaba mas a mí.

* * *

**Nota del Capitulo:**

Oh! Cuanta cursilería!, no fue mi intención pero me salio taaaaan meloso!, Edward es un obsesivo, ridículo, hiperbólico, y además cursi al extremo. Se que algunas me dirán que Bella esta cambiada, y créanme lo sé. Soy de esas personas que creen que el Ooc va de la mano con las circunstancias en las que se genere la historia, si la situación cambia es obvio que la personalidad del personaje también varia. Ese es mi pensar. Espero que no les desagrade. Otra cosa, estaba sacando cálculos, y yo creo que le quedan unos cuatro capítulos a lo más. No se extenderá mucho. Y yo creo que Blake saldrá en el penúltimo. ¿Alguien se aventura a adivinar como vuelve?

**_Saludos y Nos vemos!._**


	7. Nuestra primera cita

**Resumen: **Edward Cullen, famoso concertista y cantante, nunca pensó que encontraría el amor a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Sera aquella misteriosa chica el amor de su vida?, ¿O solo será uno mas de los caprichos de él?. AU. Ligero OoC. EdwardxBella.

**Declaración: **Ninguno de los personajes aquí representados me pertenece.

* * *

**Capitulo VII **Nuestra primera cita

La velada en casa de Bella había pasado sin ningún inconveniente, todo era tan natural, como si lo que paso ahí estaba destinado a ocurrir, las conversaciones, los actos, las palabras sonaban naturales, e irreales.

Con Alice terminamos dejando la casa de Bella como a la medianoche, el pequeño monstruito que tengo por hermana había aniquilado el guardarropa de Bella, dejándola solo con algunas prendas. A pesar de los pucheros de Bella la camiseta de Muse se fue al tacho de la basura. Me despedí de mi ángel con un beso en su delicada mejilla y con la promesa de pasar por ella al día siguiente, **_para nuestra cita._** La conversación que había tenido con Alice aun permanecía en mi cabeza cuando iba a recoger a Bella a su casa el día siguiente.

_- Edward – Canturreo ella cuando llegamos a la casa de nuestros padres, donde ella vivíamos. _

_- ¿Qué? – Realmente no estaba de humor para soportar sus interrogatorios, solo quería echarme y soñar con Bella. **Recordar su cuerpo acurrucado al mío.**_

_- ¡Se veían tan lindos! – Salto alrededor mío con emoción – Tenias que haber visto tu cara, era tan… no sé, te veías tan feliz – Fijo sus azules ojos en los mío, y me pareció ver que ella sabía algo que yo no._

_- Vamos, lo veo. ¿Qué sabes? – Le pregunte al instante, ella solo me sonrío y camino hacia la cocina. _

_- Bueno, el otro día, cuando fuimos al café, hablamos de muchas cosas y… bueno, tú nombre salio entre la conversación – Me confeso mientras llenaba un vaso con leche._

_- ¿Y…? – Le apresure. _

_- Bueno, ella dijo que siempre había querido conocerte – Espero mi reacción - ¿Lo sabías? – Yo solo asentí, esperaba que ella supiera más – Bueno, apuesto que esto no lo sabías, le gustas – Eso si que no lo sabía, me tomo un minuto volver._

_- ¿Ella te lo dijo? – Contuve el aliento de forma forzosa._

_- No, pero se le nota, acaso no la viste en tus brazos, sonreía igual que en esa foto – Recordé la sonrisa de Bella, y se parecían, no eran iguales, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que pronto podría a llegar a ser la misma._

Después de eso cada uno se fue a su habitación, sin nada más que agregar.

Toque a la puerta de Bella. Espere con impaciencia a que la puerta se abriera, estaba tan ansioso, en los últimos días mi grado de ansiedad había subido considerablemente, quizás tendría una ulcera en el futuro, **_quizás_**…, unos pequeños ruidos se escucharon del otro lado, la pequeña figura de Bella apareció al segundo. Vestía un unos jeans azules con una blusa azul oscuro, la cual contrastaba con su pálida piel, llevaba su cabello suelto, sus rizos caían desbocados por sus hombros, se me quedo mirando un rato esperando que hablara, paso un minuto hasta que recobre el habla.

- Omm.. Hola – Solté con un timidez rara en mi, la palabra ridículo se acomodo en mi mente, hace días que me encontraba a mi mismo ridículo, pensé que se debía a la presencia de Bella en mi vida.

- Hola Edward – Su voz sonaba calida y acogedora, era como si me saludara después de un largo tiempo, **_como si me hubiera estado esperando desde hace mucho_**, sentí un revoloteo en mi pecho.

- Te ves muy….- Corte la frase tratando de buscar un adjetivo adecuado – **_gloriosa _**– Elegí decir, sus mejillas rápidamente se tiñeron de un adorable tono rosado, me miro avergonzada.

- Tú igual te ves bien Edward, **_como siempre_** – Una sonrisa tintineo en sus labios.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero llegar tarde – Tome su mano para conducirla hacia mi volvo, una corriente eléctrica paso por mi piel al tocar la suya, como pasaba cuando **_la tocaba_**.

La lleve hasta la puerta del copiloto donde la deje con delicadeza para darme la vuelta y entrar al vehiculo.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? – Fue su pregunta cuando ingrese al auto, miraba todo con ojitos curiosos, un raro brillo apareció por sus mares de chocolate derretido.

- Sorpresa – Fue la única cosa que le dije, ella hizo un puchero, pero no cedí, tenia que ser una **_sorpresa._**

- ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a las veinte preguntas? – La mire por un momento – Es para conocernos mejor – Trato de explicarse.

- Claro, no hay problema – Le respondí con mi sonrisa torcida patentada – Yo empiezo, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – Ella me miro con ojos melancólicos, mala pregunta.

- Difícil, mi color favorito depende del día, últimamente ha sido el verde – Suspiro – Antes odiaba el verde, era todo lo que veía en Forks, **_ahora lo extraño tanto_** – Su frase me lleno de angustia, ella hablaba sin querer con un doble sentido, era otra cosa la que ella extrañaba. - ¿Cuál es el tuyo? –

- El azul – Respondí al instante, porque era el color que me gustaba que ella usara, con el que se veía mucho mas bonita.

- Oh, ¿Desde cuanto tocas el piano? - Parpadeo con curiosidad, sus largas pestañas se batieron con rapidez.

- Desde los cuatro creo, Esme es fanática de la música – Le conteste. Seguimos hablando y preguntándonos cosas simples y sin ninguna complejidad, sin tocar heridas del pasado, fue un vistazo superficial hasta nuestras almas. Apague cuando llegamos al Nova Terra, un pub. Salí del auto y le abrí la puerta a Bella.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí? – Las pequeñas cejas marrones de Bella se juntaban con confusión.

- Cenar, comer algún bocado, tienen unos excelentes postres – Tome la mano de mi acompañante para entrar al local, una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi mano, eran como minis cosquillas.

Entramos sin ninguna demora, los pequeños ojitos de Bella se iluminaron al ver el interior del lugar, el pub era pequeño, un lugar acogedor y con estilo. En el escenario una banda tocaba algunas melodías. Tomamos asiento en una mesa justo en el centro, donde mi acompañante podría apreciar el show.

- ¡Hey! Somos _Cousins and Sister, _ esperamos que les gusten nuestras interpretaciones, hoy a pedido de un amigo cercano de nosotras, E.C, tocaremos temas de Muse, con cariño para su linda B.S – La voz de la cantante del grupo resonó en el lugar. Mire a Bella para ver si había captado el mensaje.

- ¿Tú eres E.C? – Me pregunto, asentí sin quitar mis ojos de su delicado rostro. - ¿Cómo conoces a la banda?

- Las conozco desde hace años, le enseñe a tocar el piano a Natalie, la cantante, y a su hermana Melanie, la pianista, a las otras integrantes las conocí recientemente, Lilith en el bajo, Nicole en la guitarra eléctrica, y Eve en la batería, les pedí de favor que tocaran canciones de Muse, para ti – Le confesé, ella se sonrojo en un matiz rosado maravilloso, pestañeo abrumada.

- Gracias Edward – Murmuro. El sonrojo de sus mejillas aumento considerablemente. Muy tierno.

La mesera nos sirvió algunos postres con helado y licor ligero, mientras escuchábamos los covers de muse, y hablamos de distintas cosas, le conté anécdotas de mis hermanos. Las mejillas de Bella se coloreaban de un tierno rosado cada vez que me pillaba viéndola mas de la cuenta, fue divertido.

Esa noche, mientras la veia adentrarse al interior de su casa fue que me di cuenta de que mi vida no iba sobrevivir sin ella, y que sobre todas las cosas yo quería que se mantuviera a mi lado.

* * *

Notas de autor: No me gusto como me quedo. Será. Les dejo un fragmento perdido por mis documentos. Nos vemos.

_"Despídete amor"_

_Hace unos cinco años atrás…._

_Canción "Comtine D'un Autre Ete"_

_"La menuda figura de Bella caminaba por las solitarias calles de Seattle, sentía la brisa rozar con su cara, una sonrisa sincera cruzo su rostro, la chica no pudo evitar reír con alegría venidera. Su corazón palpitaba junto a su pecho furioso, a sabiendas de que seria dichoso en su futuro. La morena tropezó al entrar a un departamento cercano al centro de la ciudad, saco **su** llave y entro. _

_Sus ojos parecieron desbordarse por la sorpresa, Blake permanecía impasible frente al gran ventanal de su vivienda. Bella solo atino a verlo con incomprensión. El chico parecía ido y sus ojos negros parecían aguarse a cada instante que pasaba. Se restregó los ojos al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta para ver a Bella._

_- ¿Pasa algo? – Murmuro la chica temerosa, los ojos de Blake se oscurecieron atormentándola más._

_- Si – Le respondió él, su voz salia desganada e infeliz, como el susurro de un muerto. _

_- Dime – Bella trato de acercarse hacia su novio pero este retrocedió._

_- Me voy a alistar para ir a Irak – El chico se cerro sus oscuras orbes esperando un ataque de ira de la joven, mas esta comenzó a sollozar en silencio. _

_-¿Me estas dejando? – Una lagrima surco la mejilla del chico._

_- Si Bella, lo estoy haciendo – Bella ahogo un grito, la voz de Blake había sonado dura y decidida._

_- Si vas, yo no estaré esperándote – Blake sonrío con desganas y otra lagrima pasajera bajo por su mejilla._

_- No espero que lo hagas, este es mi destino - Los sollozos de la chica se hicieron más fuertes y Blake tuvo que reprimir las ganas de echarse para atrás con su decisión. _

_- Adiós Blake – La chica se dio vuelta secando las lágrimas que bajaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas, la decisión y fervor con el chico hablaba había roto sus esperanzas._

_- Adiós Isabella – Fue lo ultimo que escucho la chica antes de dejar **su** llave y cerrar la puerta. _

_ " Porque hay un dicho que dice, que las peores heridas son las del corazón"_

_"Quédate lejos, tan lejos de mi mente. Donde no mires de frente a alguien como yo, no me dejes aquí esperando, como si fuera fácil para mi" Ahora que no estas (Los Bunkers)_


	8. Los Cullen

**Resumen:** Edward Cullen, famoso concertista y cantante, nunca pensó que encontraría el amor a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Sera aquella misteriosa chica el amor de su vida?, ¿O solo será uno mas de los caprichos de él?. AU. Ligero OoC. EdwardxBella.

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí representados me pertenece.

**Notas de la autora:** Actualización. Obvio.

* * *

**Llave de sol **

**Capitulo VIII: "Los Cullen"**

"I can see the pain in your eyes" Keane

Mire la sala de Bella esperándola impaciente, hoy era nuestra quinta cita y planeaba llevarla a conocer al resto de mi familia, a la única que conocía era Alice. Y si la soportaba a ella soportaría a todo el paquete Cullen, eso esperaba. Las citas con Bella habían sido casi mágicas, casi. Aun podía ver esa tristeza que desolaba su corazón, esas sonrisas tímidas, y esos ojitos acuosos. ¿Quién había matado a ese ángel?, Blake resonó en mi mente. A pesar de llevarnos bien y estar cómodos juntos, ella no me había hablado de él, nada, ni una mención. En nuestra primera cita le había preguntado por sus ex novios y ella solo había respondido "_Como dice la palabra son exs, ya no forman parte de mi historia_", recuerdo que sus ojos permanecieron mirando la nada, mientras que yo simplemente apretaba el mantel por debajo de la mesa.

**_¿Qué debo hacer para tener tu corazón Bella?_**

Bella apareció a los pocos minutos usando unos jeans azules y un suéter azul oscuro, su cabello caía por los costados en pequeños bucles, no llevaba maquillaje, aunque a mi no me importaba, me observo con esa mirada suya, y me dio una sonrisa triste.

- ¿A dónde iremos? – Su voz fue un susurro suave y armonioso.

- Quisiera… quisiera que fuéramos a ver a mi familia – Dude por un segundo, pero igual lo solté, ella se mordió el labio nerviosa desviando sus ojos - ¿Te molesta? – Me miro sorprendida.

-No es eso, es que tu sabes… ¿Y si no les agrado? – Solté una risa por su desfachatez.

- Tonta Bella, claro que les agradaras – Camine hacia ella y tome su mano, en la tercera cita me había dejado tomarla, después de una ida al cine. **_Sonreí como un tonto por horas…_**

¿_Me dejaras probar tus labios Bella?_

**_¿Me dejaras? _**

Bella aun removía sus manos, nerviosa, cuando aparcamos frente a la mansión Cullen, no pude evitar soltar una risita, era tan imposible que mi familia no adorara a Bella. Ella era un ángel y todos la amarían. Abrí su puerta y tomándola de la mano la dirigí a la casa. Mordió su labio inferior cuando golpee la puerta. Esme me abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

- Oh, Isabella Swan – Murmuro sorprendida, le había mantenido en secreto a mi familia la identidad de la futura señora Cullen. Bella se sonrojo furiosamente. – Un placer conocerte querida, entra por favor – Mi madre se hizo a un lado para que entráramos a la casa. Todos estaban allí, esperando.

- Ellos son mi familia, Ella es mi madre Esme, él es mi padre Carlisle – Señale a mi padre que estaba al lado de mi madre – Los de allá son Emmett, mi hermano y su esposa Rosalie – Mi cuñada miro furiosa a mi Bella, le lance una mirada de advertencia – Y el que esta junto a Alice es su esposo Jasper - Señale a Jazz quien estaba junto a mi hermana saltarina.

- Mucho gusto a todos, soy Isabella Swan, pero por favor díganme Bella – Mis padres le sonrieron mientras Bella y yo tomábamos asiento en el sillón.

- Asi que, ¿Cómo conociste a Edward? – Los ojos miel de Esme brillaron de emoción, Bella iba a responder pero la estridente voz de Emmett la callo.

- Es muy gracioso Esme, hace como un mes, estábamos con Eddie esperando a Alice, y Bells paso caminando, cuando llego Alice como cinco minutos después Eddie todavía seguía mirando por donde se había ido Bella y recuerdo que nos dijo "He visto al amor de mi vida pasar por esa esquina", y desde ese momento la ha estado acosando – Silencio, a nadie le pareció gracioso, Bella me miraba sorprendida y mi padres perplejos, Alice, Jasper y Rose miraban de mala manera a Emmett.

- ¿Eso es verdad Edward? – La voz de Bella me hizo reaccionar y sentí el rubor subir a mis mejillas.

**What if you should decide  
That you don't want me there by your side  
That you don't want me there in your life.**

- Si – Murmure. Ella me miro con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, se ruborizo a niveles que no había visto y soltó una risita avergonzada. El ambiente se relajo. Después de eso la familia comenzó a hacerle pregunta tras preguntas, ella las respondía con cortesía. Después de una agradable cena, exceptuando a Rosalie, subimos a mi antigua habitación, en la cual estaba pasando mis vacaciones.

- ¿Qué te parece? – Bella miro mis pósters de mis grupos favoritos y las viejas fotografías que tenia sobre mi cómoda.

- Pensé que solo escuchabas música clásica – Se burlo, se sentó en el borde mi cama y me miro sonriente. Un mal presentimiento me recorrió.

- ¿Pasa algo Bella? – Ella negó suavemente, palmeo el costado de la cama vacío para que me sentara, lo hizo como un robot.

- Quiero que me cuentes que paso ese día con Emmett – Maldije mentalmente a mi hermano, ya lo sabía, ella de alguna forma sacaría el tema. Trague saliva antes de responder.

- Emmett había decidido salir a comer afuera, nos persiguieron unos fotógrafos, terminamos sentados en un banquillo esperando a Alice, y allí a pareciste tú… - Sus grandes ojos pidieron que continuara – Y sentí tantas cosas que nunca había sentido, no te pareces a ninguna mujer que haya conocido, y me enamore de ti a primera vista, se que no lo has tenido fácil, que antes de mi hubo otro, y que este de daño demasiado – Sus ojos se desorbitaron y abrió la boca para hablar pero no la deje – Ángela me contó, antes de conocerte de seguí un día, no te conocía y lo quería averiguar todo sobre ti, siento si eso te molesta, pero no siento haberlo hecho, me alegro de eso porque así te conocí y si no te parece muy acosador me gustaría que fuéramos mas que amigos, me gustaría ser tu novio Bella – Unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Bella.

- Yo… yo… - Miro hacia el vació tratando de obtener fuerzas mientras yo solo apretaba con fuerza la colcha de mi cama – He sentido lo mismo todo este tiempo – Solté de golpe, casi caí de la confusión – Me pareció una total sorpresa que estuvieras en la celebración de café y que hablaras conmigo, eres el gran Edward Cullen, que podría atraerle de mi persona – Sus brillosos ojos se clavaron en los míos, me acerque a ella hasta rosar mi nariz con la suya, muy lentamente podía hasta sentir la suavidad de sus labios contra los míos, su aliento se colocaba por mi boca y el calor que irradiaban sus mejillas me hacia sentir un calorcito agradable. Pose mis labios sobre los de ella y los bese con suavidad, Bella me respondió con lentitud, y nuestros labios se movieron a un compás hermoso. Me aventure y lleve el beso a un grado superior, podía sentir su sabor dentro mi boca y era magnifico. Termine el beso con pequeños besos por toda su cara y termine con uno en su frente.

- Eres tan tonta a veces Bella, tú eres todo lo que yo quiero, y querré siempre – Bella acerco sus labios hacia mi boca dejando un casto beso en ellos.

- Creo que es hora que sepas quien era Blake – Murmuro y mi corazón se detuvo.

**_"¿Acaso soy un reemplazo de Blake'"_**

**_

* * *

_**

Fragmento Perdido

"Voy caminando sin saber nada de ti, ni siquiera el agua que rodea mis pies puedo sentir" Los Bunkers.

**_Para Isabella:_**

**_ Te he dicho que no me escribas, la mayoría de las cartas se han perdido Bella. Ya no somos nada, por favor, déjame ir. Espero que me hagas caso, es por tu bien. _**

**_Cuídate, y vive._**

**_Blake _**_T.A_

_Isabella arrugo la carta con amargura, cuan desagradecido era Blake, ella preocupándose por su salud, por todo. Y el devolviéndole esas amargas respuestas, las cuales daban mas preocupaciones, acaso tan rápido la había dejado de amar, su corazón se estrujo con violencia. Las lágrimas saladas recorrieron sus enrojecidas mejillas, hipos descontrolados. ¿Por qué? rugió su mente. Si le decía que la amaba, ¿Por qué?, acaso ella solo había sido un juego. Por Dios, ella le había dado todo, todo. Se seco las lágrimas decidida, no lloraría por él nunca más. Como que por sus venas corría sangre Swan. Si Charlie se recupero ella podía, claro que podía._

* * *

**Nota del Capitulo:** Ñam! Que puedo decir por el retraso, solo PSU!, las chicas chilenas me entenderan!. Es cortito el capitulo pero es lo primordial, todos saben lo que hablan en las presentaciones es como poner lo mismo de siempre que hay en otras historias. Espero sus comentarios y siento dejarlas en la intriga el proximo cap se titula obvio "Blake", lo sabremos casi todo de él. Pero el proximo a ese se viene el gran reencuentro. Saludos y nos vemos!

**Pd: **La parte de la declaracion me salio tan nose, es porque estaba escuchando the verve, bitter sweet symphony, justo el intro asi que si quieren escuchenlo.

**Pd2: **Blake no es malo! Tiene sus razones, ¿alguna se siente con suerte para adivinarlo?**  
**


	9. Blake

**Resumen:** Edward Cullen, famoso concertista y cantante, nunca pensó que encontraría el amor a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Sera aquella misteriosa chica el amor de su vida?, ¿O solo será uno mas de los caprichos de él?. AU. Ligero OoC. EdwardxBella.

**Declaración: **Ninguno de los personajes aquí representados me pertenece.

* * *

**Capitulo IX Blake**

Nos mantuvimos en un breve silencio, Bella parecía nerviosa, pero no podía asegurar que fuera más de lo que estaba yo. Mi Bella se mordió el labio antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Blake Mercer fue mi primer novio, y el último hasta que llegaste tú – Aguante las ganas de sonreír, ella me consideraba ya su novio – Lo conocí en Seattle, creo que fue el primer chico que me pareció diferente al resto, llamativo. Al principio no pensé que fuésemos a durar, ni nada de eso, solo paso. De un día para otro estaba tan ligada a él, no solo en el plano amoroso, era mi mejor amigo, esa habito que no puedes dejar aunque que quieras, fue por eso que me dolió tanto que ya no quisiese estar a mi lado. Lo necesitaba y me costo superarlo – Me miro con sus enormes ojos cafés, esperando que yo hablara.

- ¿Ya lo superaste? – Trague saliva nervioso, su respuesta era una de esas decisiones que zanjan la vida uno.

- Si, creo que me costo como un año o mas, pero si, lo supere – Una sonrisa surco su rostro en forma de corazón. Sonreí aliviado mientras la atraía una vez más para besarnos.

- ¿Cómo fue?, ¿Cómo termino todo? – Aunque ya me sabia la base de la historia quería tener todos los detalles y el punto de vista de Bella, era la única forma de saber lo que pensaba.

- Fue tan confuso, me pillo totalmente desprevenida, pensaba que tenia todo bajo control que nunca nos íbamos a separar, no quería que pasara lo mismo que con mis padres y aun así paso – Su voz se quebró en agonía. La abrace fuertemente mientras peina suavemente su sedoso cabello.

- Yo nunca te abandonare, por nada ni por nadie – El pequeño cuerpo de Bella se estremeció por mi declaración y se aferro más a mi torso – No quiero ser malintencionado, pero ¿Haz sabido de Mercer últimamente? – Apreté fuertemente su suéter con nerviosismo.

**"Acaso si él apareciera me alejaría de Bella"**

- No – Murmuro – Le mande una carta hace un año, pero me la devolvieron – Un suspiro salio de sus rosados labios - ¿Acaso tienes miedo de un recuerdo Oh Gran Edward Cullen? – Soltó una risita dulce mientras el ambiente tenso se disipaba.

- No es eso, pero para que quede claro, aunque el volviera nunca dejaría de intentar estar a tu lado – Bella se sonrojo hasta el limite mientras sonreía animosa, esa sonrisa que había visto yo una vez, en un cuadro lejano. Ahora era yo quien disfrutaba de sus sonrisas sinceras, unas dedicadas especialmente para mí.

- Me alegro que digas esos, porque no pienso dejarte ir – Poso sus pequeñas manos en mi pecho y beso mi nariz.

- Tómame soy tu prisionero – Tome sus delicadas manos y convertí las mías en grilletes, si por mi fuera nunca la dejaría ir.

Pasamos un buen rato en mi habitación escuchando música y hablando sobre un nosotros, porque ahora era un nosotros. Su sonrisa y sus pequeñas manos recorriendo mi cara es lo que mejor recuerdo de ese día. Cuando fue el crepúsculo tuve que ir a dejarla a su casa, mañana teníamos un salida al lago, la bese con pasión frente a la pequeña casita azul aun sonreía cuando su rostro desapareció por la puerta. Mire su pequeña casa con anhelo, quizás algún día, que esperaba que fuese cercano, viviéramos en una casita azul, con nuestra propia historia de final feliz. Una voz ronca me saco de mi ensoñación.

- Tú debes ser Edward Cullen ¿No? – Me di la vuelta para ver al amigo de Bella.

- Si, soy yo – Me miro desafiante por unos momentos, analizándome.

- Yo soy Jacob Black, amigo de Bella, quiero que hablemos un momento de la relación que mantienes con ella - Se acerco a mi, a pesar de saber que era mas joven que yo, por lo menos unos dos años, me impresionaba su altura superior a la mía.

- No veo ningún problema – Trate de dirigirme lo mas políticamente con él, para evitar los problemas.

- Creo que ya sabes o debes intuir lo que siento por Bella, ella es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, ella ya ha tenido suficiente con el maldito de Mercer, trate de curar su corazón pero no pude. Y al parecer tú eres el indicado para eso, por eso solo te vengo a advertir, si le haces daño a Bella no solo te meterás conmigo, sino con toda la manada, y no querrás eso. Pero si al contrario llegas a devolvernos a aquella Bella que fue nuestra amiga, tendrás nuestra bendición – Hablo tan rápido que hice mi mayor esfuerzo por captar cada palabra, sonreí con simpatía al ver el gran amigo que Bella poseía.

- Te juro que nunca le hare daño a Bella – Sus ojos se volvieron suspicaces. Antes de darse media vuelta e irse, ya captado el mensaje que quería transmitir.

Las palabras de Jacob resonaron en mi cabeza por toda la noche, acaso seria capaz de merecer a Bella, o habría por allí algún hombre mejor que yo, quizás hasta el mismo Jacob que demostraba amar mas a Bella que a si mismo. Sería yo capaz de en algún momento poder dejar a Bella seguir, en algún caso, ¿Lo seria?

A la mañana siguiente a primera hora estaba aparcando frente a la casita azul, me sorprendió ver un auto ya aparcado allí, un pequeño jeep. Me sorprendió aun mas ver a Bella en pijama con los ojos desorbitados y con una melena indomable, miraba a una chica de unos dieciocho pelo negro y largo, la cual se mantenía seria frente suyo. Salí del auto apresurado mientras me acercaba hacia las dos mujeres, Bella aun no había salido del estupor cuando la otra chica hablo.

- Necesito que hablemos de mi hermano – Murmuro, los ojos de Bella se volvieron acuosos mientras me miraba sobre el hombro de aquella chica y se tiraba en mis brazos buscando refugio.

**"¿Acaso esa chica traía tan malas noticias?"**

**"¿Seria capaz de separarnos?"**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Nota Final: OMGGG! Lo sieento tanto! Estoy que muero de la verguenza, todo es culpa de mi mama que me mandaba a dormir. Y Subi el de Naruto (Yeaah) y no el de Twilight. Todo es su culpa. Como sea, cap cortito y conciso. Y espero que les guste. ¿Quien esa chica?, en el texto hay una mentira escondida, ¿alguna lo encuentra?.

Besos!


	10. Noticias

**Resumen:** Edward Cullen, famoso concertista y cantante, nunca pensó que encontraría el amor a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Sera aquella misteriosa chica el amor de su vida?, ¿O solo será uno mas de los caprichos de él?. AU. Ligero OoC. EdwardxBella.

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí representados me pertenece.

**Notas de la autora:** OMG!

* * *

**Llave de sol **

**Capitulo X****: "Noticias"**

**_"I _****_am _****_paranoid"_**

Mantuve el pequeño cuerpo de Bella aprisionado entre mis brazos, mientras pequeños sollozos salían de su garganta, mire enojado a la chica que parecía estar impasible. Ella me lanzo una mirada dura mientras volvía a abrir su boca para hablar.

- No haría esto si no fuera necesario Bella, tú lo sabes, yo soy la del poco trato – Se removió su negro cabello nerviosa, al parecer la niñita no era de acero.

- Será mejor que entremos – Tome a Bella de la mano mientras la desconocía nos seguía. Le dije que se sentara en el sillón mientras yo llevaba a mi Bella a su pieza, en el camino no pude evitar sonreír al ver que ya no tenia la foto de Mercer en la sala. Deposite a mi amor en la cama mientras secaba sus lágrimas y peinaba sus cabellos.

- ¿Quién es la chica Bella? – Sus ojitos chocolate se enfocaron en mi persona y se aferro con más fuerza a mi camisa.

- Es la hermana de Blake - Mi cuerpo se tenso por completo al oír el nombre de ese sujeto. Acaso venia a traer noticias de él, o de parte de él.

- ¿Quieres hablar con ella?, si no quieres la puedo correr - Bella lo medito un momento antes de responderme.

- No, hablare con ella. Solo déjame vestirme – Salí discretamente hacia el salón mientra Bella entraba en su baño privado. Me senté frente a la hermana de Blake, esta había sacado un Ipod y escuchaba distraídamente música. Sus ojos no miraban nada, solo el espacio vacío, hasta que Bella hizo aparición con unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra. Parecía bastante deprimida.

- ¿A que haz venido Gabrielle? – La chica retiro los audífonos de sus orejas y suspiro.

- Es por Blake, ya lo dije – Bella la miro sin comprender, también yo.

- ¿A que viene eso después de tantos años?, ¿Acaso le paso algo en la guerra? – Bella tomo mi mano mientras apretaba con fuerza. Sin duda estaba nerviosa.

- No es lo crees, Blake te mintió ese día en que terminaron, nunca se fue a la guerra. Él y su tonto altruismo, le dije que era mala idea. Que terminaría haciéndote daño, pero quien escucha a la niñita, nadie – Tomo aire antes de seguir – Blake tiene leucemia, se la diagnosticaron cuando todavía estaba en la preparatoria, cuando tú y él salían estábamos buscando una medula compatible, ni mi padre ni yo éramos viables con él, cuando termino contigo fue porque iba a empezar con el tratamiento de la quimioterapia, y no quería involucrarte, dijo _"**Se que cuando ella lo sepa no habrá forma alguna de que separe de mí, aunque ni Dios quiera, ame a otro**"_– La chica miro a Bella un momento, y yo igual lo hice, las sonrosadas mejillas de Bella se encontraban atestadas de lagrimas, pase mi brazo por sus hombros y bese su cabello. – Él no quería atarte, así que esa fue la principal razón, no quería que te dijera, ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí, la quimioterapia no funciono Bella, no ha redimido ni un poco el cáncer, es inminente, la única forma es que encontremos un donante fuera de la lista que poseen los doctores, eso es casi imposible, solo quería que aunque fueran sus últimos momentos, estuvieras con él, para que viera que su estupido sacrificio te ha hecho feliz de algún modo – La chica me miro con algo de pena. 

- Yo… no sé si deba ir – Se removió en mis brazos nerviosa, mucho mas que antes.

- Esta bien, yo solo cumplo para que no pese en mi conciencia, te dejo la dirección, mándale saludos a Jackie de mi parte – La chica sonrío en modo de disculpa antes de salir por la puerta. Mire a Bella quien seguía llorando calladamente. Un silencio incomodo era todo lo que reinaba en la habitación, eso y los sollozos.

- Así que ¿Quién es Jackie? – Le pregunte para alivianar el ambiente, ella sonrío mientras se secaba las lagrimitas traidoras.

- Es Jacob, ella y él se llevan por unos dos años, cuando el tenia dieciséis y ella catorce, fuimos a la Push de paseo con… Blake, ella siempre ha sido un poquito competitiva, jugaba con Jake como si se conocieran desde siempre, Jake perdió y desde entonces ella lo trata como Jackie, él lo odia por supuesto – Al parecer con mi comentario la tensión había desaparecido aunque aun mantenía algo. La mire por un largo momento, perdiéndome en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Su mirada se volvió triste de nuevo, me maldije por ser tan insensible.

- No sé que hacer, me siento tan perdida Edward, tan engañada, quiero saber como esta, pero tengo miedo de que lo vaya a encontrar me llene de remordimientos, lo he despreciado por mucho tiempo- Bella parecía pensar que era la peor persona en el mundo en ese instante. Me sentí mal.

- Creo que deberías ir a verlo – Le aconseje mientras me tragaba la **_paranoia_** que sentía.

- ¿Me acompañarías Edward? ¿Lo harías? – Me quede mudo por su petición, ¿Acaso seria capaz de ir y ver a aquel que alguna vez había reinado en el corazón de mi Bella?

- No hay problema – Mentí, ella solo me miro agradecida mientras buscaba refugio en mis brazos. La paranoia volvió a hacer estragos en mi mente mientras el olor a fresias de Bella se colaba por mis fosas nasales. Bella y yo no teníamos mucho de conocernos, pero la atracción física y emocional que sentíamos por el otro era mayor a cualquiera que yo había experimentado jamás, pero, ¿Era mas de la que ella había experimentado con Blake?, ¿Era yo el reemplazado de este?, solté un suspiro pesado. Me mantuve en silencio todo lo que resto del día, hasta que aparcamos frente al hospital, Bella tomo mi mano y caminamos dentro de él, con la mirada en frente y el futuro en manos ajenas.

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota del Capitulo:** Ñam! Lo termine para ustedes. Cualquier falta de ortografia la revisare lo antes posible. Si es posible dejenme un review en cada capitulo que suba. Please!


	11. Lo mejor

**Resumen:** Edward Cullen, famoso concertista y cantante, nunca pensó que encontraría el amor a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Sera aquella misteriosa chica el amor de su vida?, ¿O solo será uno mas de los caprichos de él?. AU. Ligero OoC. EdwardxBella.

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí representados me pertenece.

**Notas de la autora:** OMG!

* * *

**Llave de sol **

**Capitulo XI****: "Lo mejor"**

El aura lúgubre del hospital no ayudaba en nada a deshacer el nudo que tenia en la garganta, sentía mis manos sudorosas. Bella permanecía inmune a eso, solo parecía ida. Llegamos a la habitación numero 1307, en una silla afuera, Gabrielle leía un libro, no se percato de nosotros hasta que Bella se aclaro la garganta.

- Me alegra que hayas venido – Le confeso. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Bella decidió que hora de entrar. Entramos juntos, la habitación era como la de cualquier hospital, blanca y pulcra. En la cama permanecía un chico, su pelo y ojos negros evidenciaban que era Blake, pero parecía ser otro chico comparado con él de la foto de Bella, estaba extremadamente delgado y su tez carecía de color alguno, parecía estar en el borde de la muerte, Bella ahogo un sollozo cuando lo vio, tuvo el impulso de correr hacia él, pero mi mano que sostenía la suya lo impidió, lo impedí. Me miro a los ojos pidiendo mi aprobación, **_la deje ir a él._**

Sus delicadas manos se posaron en su rostro, una minúscula respiración salía del chico. Apreté mi puño al ver como le besaba la mejilla con ternura, el chico pareció despertar de un largo letargo, como si despertara de una pesadilla, miro a Bella con ojos sorprendidos y sonrío, con esa sonrisa previa a la muerte. Bella le sonrío de vuelta, con una sonrisa de amigos.

- Mi Bellísima Isabella – Murmuro Blake, su voz diferente a la mía tenía un aire masculino inalcanzable que demostraba su altruismo y madurez. Sentí envidia.

- Blake – Susurro Su Bella, y digo su porque la que se hallaba allí no era mi Bella, era la de él, esa adolescente que el había conocido y conquistado, aquella que le amaba por sobre todas las cosas, esa que no me conocía.

- Has traído a tu novio, déjame conocerlo – Pidió Mercer, no pude evitar sentir remordimiento al escuchar ese deje de agonía con el que hablo. Mi Bella, se giro hacia donde estaba y me hizo una seña para que me acercara, lo hice con precaución.

- Blake, el es Edward Cullen, Edward, el es Blake Mercer – Nos presento, en ese momento Bella no era de ninguno, solo era ella. Aquella chica que había llegado a Forks a vivir con su padre, hace tanto tiempo atrás.

- El famoso Edward Cullen, un gusto conocerte, me gustan mucho tus canciones hermano – Me sonrío como si fuéramos amigos de la infancia.

- También me da gusto conocerte al fin – Le conteste, trate de que mi voz sonara lo mas amable posible, no quería que los celos surgieran en mi voz.

- He leído tu libro Bella, te mande un ramo de flores – Bella lo miro sorprendía mientras se secaba algunas lagrimitas traicioneras – Aunque en el final yo hubiera puesto que Charles se quedaba con Marie, **_era lo correcto_** – Bella le sonrío.

- Siempre supe que tu me habías mandado ese ramos de flores, aunque parecía ilógico, tú eras el único que sabia que me gustaban los lirios – Le acaricio la mejilla con agradecimiento. Trate de evitar los celos, me consolé con que yo también sabia cuales eran sus flores favoritas pero no funciono, me carcomía por dentro estar allí.

- ¿Vas a sacar algún nuevo tema Edward? – Lo mire a los ojos, parecían sinceros, sin malicia ni envidia. Me sentí como un monstruo egoísta por arrebatarle algo que había sido suyo.

- Si, he estado escribiendo una nana, la tengo casi lista –Los ojos de Bella me miraron sorprendidos por la nueva información, no le había contado nada sobre el nuevo tema, porque era dedicado para ella, pensaba decírselo, en algún momento.

- Me gustaría poder escucharla alguna vez – Murmuro, el murmullo salio con aquella convicción de alguien que morirá pronto y lo sabe. Bella ahogo un sollozo y pase mi brazo por su espalda dándole consuelo, Blake nos sonrío, como si viera algo que lo hiciera feliz. En ese momento Gabrielle entro en el pequeño cuarto blanco, tenia los ojos con lagrimas de felicidad y sonreía.

- Blakie – Le llamo cariñosamente, a pesar de verse fría y hosca, la niña tenia un corazón – Papá encontró un donante – Bella y yo la miramos incrédulos.

- Gab, ¿Estas segura? – Bella le tomo la mano en signo de apoyo.

- Si, Papá hablo con un hospital en España, haremos un viaje al viejo continente – Le anuncio, Blake le sonrío con ánimos, pero el aura de muerte no se disipo de él.

- Parece que si podré escuchar tu nana al final Edward – Me hablo, aunque no parecía realmente convencido de sus palabras. El nuevo aire de esperanzas no dejo el cuarto, Blake le hizo diversas preguntas a Bella, le pregunto por Ángela y Ben, si seguían juntos, se alegro al saber que si, le pregunto por Jake, por un tal Mike Newton y una tal Jessica. Hablaron de cosas en las que yo no calzaba, de sueños en los que yo no estaba, de ilusiones venideras, de muchas cosas que me hicieron estar fuera de lugar. Al final del día Bella se despidió con una promesa de que volvería y con un beso en la frente de él. La escena me partió el corazón, ya sabia que tenia que hacer, era **_lo mejor._**

Aparque frente a la casa de Bella, el clima estaba mas nublado de lo usual, previniendo la tormenta que se avecinaba. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, quizás Bella se encontraba muy choqueada para hablar, quizás a mi me carcomían los remordimientos. Nos detuvimos en su living, Bella se acomodo en mi pecho buscando refugio pero no la abrace, me miro con ojos inquisidores, y llorosos. Trato de acercarse a mis labios **_buscándome_**, pero no la deje. Lagrimitas premonitorias se escurrieron por sus mejillas.

- Isabella – La llame, ella se encogió al ser llamada por su nombre completo – Hare esto lo mas rápido que pueda – Ella solo atino a cerrar sus ojos y suspirar triste, se me partió el corazón.

- Empieza – Me pidió, no abrió sus ojos parecía escuchar e imaginar otro lugar. Uno más feliz que este.

- Haz resultado ser solo un capricho, algo diferente a mi mundo, la visita al hospital me ha dado entender muchas cosas – Le mentí, se estremeció mientras un sollozo salía de sus labios, desvíe la vista hacia otro lugar – Fuiste solo ese capricho de verano que tienen los adolescentes - Me mordí la lengua al verla tan rota y triste.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? – Murmuro incrédula, quizás en su mente la imagen que tenia de mí se hacia añicos con cada palabra que decía.

- Eres muy poco para mi, no estas a mi altura – Invertí las palabras que había dicho mi hermana hace semanas atrás, esas que me habían dolido tanto, y que ahora causaban dolor en Bella.

- Oh – Murmuro con comprensión, la mire incrédulo. Ella realmente creía lo que yo le estaba diciendo – Siempre lo supe – Musito.

- Será mejor que me vaya, mañana tienes que ir a ver Blake – Mi corazón se estrujo al saber los días que seguirían estaría con él. Y de a poco mi recuerdo dejaría de existir.

- Si, tienes razón – Por primera vez abrió sus ojos, estos estaban atestados de lágrimas, y vacíos.

- Adiós Isabella – Me despedí, camine hacia la puerta, me detuve en ella, esperando que gritara que me detuviera, que me gritara que me amaba que no me dejaría ir como a Blake, pero no ocurrió.

- Adiós Cullen – Se despidió. Cerré la puerta y me apoye en ella, el aire frío del ambiente rozo mi rostro, las saladas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, tape mi boca con mi mano para amainar los sollozos que empezaban a salir de estos, Bella realmente había creído que había sido un caprichoso, que no la quería. Trague saliva y me gire hacia la puerta, podía sentirla detrás de esta, quizás ella podía sentirme, apoye mi frente en la madera.

- Te amo Bella, por siempre – Le murmure. Gire sobre mis talones y entre en el Volvo, donde allí nadie podría escuchar mis sollozos lastimeros.

Continuara.

* * *

**Nota del Capitulo:** Blake I LOVE YOU!. Ahora deben saber la mentira del capitulo anterior.


	12. Agonia y Luz

**Resumen:** Edward Cullen, famoso concertista y cantante, nunca pensó que encontraría el amor a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Sera aquella misteriosa chica el amor de su vida?, ¿O solo será uno mas de los caprichos de él?. AU. Ligero OoC. EdwardxBella.

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí representados me pertenece.

**Notas de la autora:** OMG!

* * *

**Llave de sol **

**Capitulo XII****: "Agonia y luz"**

**_"Mori el día en que te fuiste de mí"_**

Los días se habían pasado volando, convirtiéndose en semanas, y estas en un mes. Un mes en que no había visto a Bella, no había sabido nada de ella desde aquel día después de nuestra ruptura, aun tenia el punto en la mejilla que me había producido Jacob.

_Permanecía en mi pieza desde que había llegado de la casa de Bella, nadie ni mi Madre tenia el permiso para entrar, mi pieza se parecía a un cementerio, y yo un vampiro sin corazón, lo había dejado en casa de Bella, y este no volvería nunca. Recuerdo pocas cosas de las horas sucesivas al rompimiento, lo único que permanece en mi memoria, fue que Jacob había aparecido en mi casa al día siguiente. Mi familia se había asustado al escucharlo gritar mi nombre con furia. Alice llamo a mi puerta pidiendo que lo fuera a enfrentar, y así fue, no sin antes advertirle que nadie interviniera. Me pare frente a él, realmente se veía furioso, pero en mi estado eso no importaba._

_- Eres un desgraciado Cullen – Apretó sus puños con ira, y predije lo siguiente, su puño se encontró con mi cara, no lo detuve, Jacob no paro hasta verme en el piso. – Te dije, te advertí que no le hicieras daño, ¿Crees que es muy agradable tener que ver al amor de tu adolescencia llorar hasta quedarse dormida?, respóndeme – Enmudecí de la culpa._

_- No sabes nada Jacob, esto es lo mejor – Saque fuerzas y le respondí, este me miro incrédulo – Yo no la merezco, Blake es quien se la merece – Jacob soltó una risa incrédula._

_- Tan estúpido como Mercer, Cullen – Soltó otra patada en mis costillas – Al fin y al cabo estas haciendo lo mismo que el hizo hace unos años, son tan estúpidos – Me miro con pena antes de volver a hablar – Si algo resulta mal por tu elección y Bella vuelve a sufrir, no iré contra Mercer iré contra ti, y no solo, con la manada – Se dio la media vuelta y se subió a su moto, no me quedo mas que verlo irse. Esperando que no volviera nunca más._

Al ver mis heridas ese día tuve que contarle todo a mi familia, mi madre pensaba que había sido una decisión apresurada y Alice la encontraba absurda, todos los demás habían echo mutis sobre el asunto, no me importo. La idea se hacia mas real cada día que pasaba.

**_"Solo existe este maldito amor, que es mas grande que el sol"_**

Había pedido unos meses mas de vacaciones antes de re integrarme al trabajo, la nana que le estaba componiendo a Bella fue guardada en lo más profundo de mi armario, donde nadie la podría encontrar, donde nadie podría ultrajar mi amor por Bella, que permanecería hasta el ultimo día de mi existencia. Durante los primeros días había luchado contra el deseo de verla, de vigilarla o encontrármela casualmente, el resultado había sido un claustro en mi casa. Era un día viernes, cuando Alice entro apresurada a mi pieza, la cual parecía un chiquero.

**_"Yo ya no estoy aquí"_**

- Tienes visitas Edward – La mire con ojos inexpresivos, y camine hacia el baño antes de bajar, nadie ajeno a mi familia merecía verme tan demacrado. Al bajar me encontré con Gabrielle y Jacob sentados en un sillón, toda mi familia se encontraba en el piso superior dándonos privacidad. Jacob apretaba la mano de Gabrielle conteniéndose, me miraron por un largo rato.

- Si que estas mal hermano – Murmuro la chica, la mire, tenia los ojos llorosos pero se veía mucho mas relajada que las otras ocasiones. Le iba a responder que no era asunto de ella pero Jacob había soltado su mano y ahora su puño se encontraba de nuevo en mi cara, deja vu, pensé.

- Te dije que volvería si Bella volvía a llorar – Solo lo quede mirando sin comprender, Gabrielle se acerco a él y poso sus manos en sus mejillas tratando de que se calmara, a pesar del momento a mi mente vino la idea de que ellos eran tal para cual, y que Jacob encontraría el amor que Bella no le había podido dar y que serian felices.

- Edward – Me llamo Gabrielle sacándome de mis conjeturas, Jacob se había puesto al lado suyo. Y no me miraba – Blake ha muerto – Soltó, su voz se quebró de agonía.

- Imposible – Le contradije, la chica soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas recordando algo doloroso, Jacob la abrazo fuertemente por detrás y enterró su cara en el cuello de ella.

- Creímos que todo iba bien, fuimos a España y todo, pero cuando volvimos, Blake rechazo la medula y no lo soporto, fue cremado hace unos días – Trago aire y clavo sus ojos en mi.

- ¿Qué paso con Bella? - ¿Acaso mi decisión había causado mas daño que bien?

- Idiota – Farfullo Jacob, Gabrielle le soltó un manotazo para que no interrumpiera.

- Después de que terminaste con ella se refugio en mi hermano, Blake sabia que no era como antes, que ella no lo amaba, pero se alegro de que volvieran a ser amigos por lo menos, Blake pensaba que ella estaba enamorada de ti, y que siempre lo estaría. Después de que murió Blake, Bella estuvo catatónica, diciendo que todo había sido por su culpa, lo del rompimiento, lo de la muerte de Blake, todo. Ayer llamo a Jake diciendo que volvería a Forks, tratamos de disuadirla pero estaba decidida a huir, como lo había hecho hace tiempo – La mire sin palabras.

- Tienes que ir por ella, sabemos que la amas, y que ella te ama, tienes que resolver todo, no dejes que una mala decisión arruine todo su futuro – Jacob parecía mas relajado cuando hablo. Sentí que de verdad esperaba vernos juntos.

- ¿Cuándo se va? – Pregunte.

- No lo sabemos, no nos quiso decir – Me despedí de ellos antes de correr hacia el Volvo, lo ultimo que vi fue a Gabrielle abrazando a Jacob. El límite de velocidad no fue un obstáculo, llegue a la casa de Bella en tiempo record, toque la puerta pero nadie abrió. Aterrorizado pise el acelerador para llegar al aeropuerto, quizás Bella ya se había ido, quizás no, un lazo invisible me decía que ella aun permanecía en Los Ángeles pero no por mucho. Entre al aeropuerto corriendo tanto como daban mis piernas, compre una entrada y me apresure al anden con partida a Seattle, la sentí mas cerca, casi podía sentir su calor, sus mejillas sonrosadas, pero pare de repente al no sentirlo más, deje de correr, el lazo se había cortado. Volví a emprender una lenta marcha hasta la puerta cerrada, el avión ya había despegado y **yo no la había alcanzado.** Mire indeciso el aeropuerto abrumado por la ola de sentimientos que se encontraban acumulados en mi pecho, ¿Qué era lo que tenia que hacer?, mi celular comenzó a sonar y conteste con parsimonia fúnebre.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunte.

- Jacob y Gabrielle me contaron todo, cambia tu vuelo y ve a buscarla Forks – La voz de Alice sonó tan carente de emoción y alegría que dude que fuera ella.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no la alcance? – Un silencio se prolongo antes de que me respondiera.

- Yo lo se todo, recuérdalo para la próxima, ahora ve y búscala – Colgó antes de que pudiera replicar algo.

Al final hice lo que me aconsejo, cambie mi pasaje y tome el siguiente vuelo a Seattle, allí rente un auto, llegue a Forks unas horas después, el pueblo refulgía con un verde potente, las casas se encontraban orilladas en la carretera parecían que cada una vivía en su propio mundo, termine entrando en una tienda de artículos de escalada para preguntar la dirección de Bella, un tal Mike me respondió de malas ganas donde vivía el Sheriff Swan. Me estacione frente a su casa y toque unas cuantas veces, al rato un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos abrió, tenia los mismos bucles que Bella, y su parecido era emocional, poseía la misma mirada que ella y esa aura de personalidad.

- Eres Edward ¿No? – Asentí, el Padre de Bella metido algo unos segundos antes de continuar – Jacob llamo, dijo que te ayudara, Bella ha salido a Seattle – Asentí de nuevo antes de tomar el auto y dirigirme hacia Seattle. En el camino llame a Alice para preguntarle la dirección de donde podía estar Bella, Gabrielle que había sido raptada por Alice me dio la dirección de la biblioteca donde Bella había conocido a Blake y de otros lugares, Alice me sugirió que empezara por la biblioteca antes de colgar. Cuando entre allí no me costo encontrar la menuda figura de Bella, se encontraba en el rincón mas alejado de todo, la biblioteca estaba vacía exceptuando la adolescente que estaba en recepción cuidando, la chica hablaba despreocupada por teléfono, camine hacia Bella con el corazón en la mano. Ella no se dio cuenta hasta que tome asiento a su lado, clavo sus ojos vacíos en mi, me miro por un segundo antes de seguir leyendo.

- Cumbres Borrascosas ¿De nuevo? – Bella me miro triste antes de hablar.

- A final de cuentas es mi favorito, y me da esperazas – Se me encogió el corazón verla tan devastada.

- Gabrielle y Jacob fueron a mi casa – Le confesé, ella me miro sorprendida por un minuto antes de soltar un suspiro triste.

- No quiero que estés aquí por lastima Edward, mi dolor no debe atarte a mi – Se seco una pequeña lagrima.

- No es eso, debo confesar algo – Me miro sin comprender – Isabella Marie Swan, yo nunca he dejado de amarte y nunca haz sido un capricho para mi – Sus ojos se abrieron por mi declaración.

- No mientas por favor – Sollozo.

- Es la verdad, ese día dolió tanto dejarte ir con Blake, mentí como nunca lo había hecho, en mi mente solo estaba la idea de que el te merecía mas que yo, cuando dije que eras un capricho fue la blasfemia mas grande del universo, eres mi vida y sin ti muero – Tome su mano y acerque su cuerpo al mío para envolverla en un abrazo. Comenzó a llorar y me sentí fatal – Créeme mi amor, solo lo hice pensando que era lo mejor, pensé que Blake viviría y que tú y él podrían seguir con sus sueños, con ese amor que habían tenido – Bese su cabello, sus mejillas y sus labios – No te volveré a dejar ir, Bella por favor perdóname – Me miro por un largo rato.

- Te perdonare, pero no abra una próxima vez – Murmuro. La volví a besar tratando de que todo el amor que sentía por ella fuese transmitido.

- Esta bien – Tome su mano y hice que se levantara – Mi nombre es Edward Cullen mucho gusto señorita – Me presente, Bella pareció sorprendida, pero tomo mi mano y sonrío.

- Mucho gusto, Me llamo Bella Swan – Movimos nuestras manos en saludo.

- Así debió haber sido, a mi tuviste que haberme encontrado aquí, esperándote hace años, pero ya ha pasado y nada podrá cambiarlo, ahora hay que empezar con nuestra historia, desde donde debía haber empezado – Tome su carita entre mis manos y la bese con fervor - Bella – Le llame después del beso – Quiero que seas mi esposa – Le confesé, saque aquel anillo que había estado incrustado en mis bolsillos desde el día que había conocido a Bella.

- Oh, de verdad me amas, lo puedo ver en tus ojos – Sonrío con esas sonrisas de puro amor y beso mi nariz – Claro que acepto – Tome su mano y coloque el anillo que había sido de mi abuela Elizabeth.

- Claro que te amo, y siempre lo hare – Coloque mi frente sobre la de ella.

- Yo también te amo Edward, y siempre lo hare – Sonríe antes sus palabras, y sellamos nuestro compromiso con un beso de amor eterno.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota del Capitulo:** Para que lo entiendan, lo de la biblioteca pasa porque Edward dice en un capitulo que el iba a vivir en Forks pero no quisieron, entonces si de asi haber sido, Bella y Edward se hubieran conocido mucho antes.


	13. Ep Blake

**Resumen:** Edward Cullen, famoso concertista y cantante, nunca pensó que encontraría el amor a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Sera aquella misteriosa chica el amor de su vida?, ¿O solo será uno mas de los caprichos de él?. AU. Ligero OoC. EdwardxBella.

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí representados me pertenece.

**Notas de la autora:** OMG!

* * *

**Llave de sol **

**Epilogo "Blake"**

Narración Gabrielle

Corrí por el parque buscándolos, era mi día para estar con él, estábamos jugando a las escondidas junto con Jake, me asome por detrás del gran árbol y los encontré allí. Jake mantenía cerrada la boca de Blake y este solo sonreía con los ojos.

- ¡Los pille! – Grite emocionada, Jake soltó a Blake mientras este echaba a correr, lo perseguí hasta que llegamos al pequeño lago que tenia el parque, Blake se sentó frente a este visiblemente cansado. Me senté junto a él y lo arrime hacia mí, el pequeño niño solo atino a sonreír. Acaricie su liso pelo castaño, igual al de su madre. Jake llego hasta nosotros y se coloco a mi lado, tomándome la mano.

- Tía – Me llamo Blake, lo mire con una sonrisa de niñita tonta – Tengo sed – Iba a responderle algo, pero Jake se me adelanto.

- Si quieres te podemos arrojar al agua pequeño, se te acabara la sed – Soltó una risa contagiosa, ahogue la risa que me provoco y le di un golpe en el hombro.

- Como se te ocurre, ellos me matarían – Me gire y mire a mi sobrino – Vamos donde tu madre, debe tener lista la cena ya – Tome al pequeño Blake y se lo entregue a Jacob para que lo cargara. El me sonrío y le sonreí de vuelta, caminamos hasta la pequeña casita azul que estaba junto al parque. Saque la llave que me habían dado, y entramos. Jacob dejo a Blake en el piso y este empezó a revolotear por la casa buscando a sus padres, una tonada empezó a sonar por la casa, Blake corrió hacia el estudio de música donde sin dudas estaría su papá. Cuando llegamos allí Edward estaba tocando una nana y Bella estaba sentada en el banquillo junto a él, Blake se encaramo en las piernas de su mamá y se sentó junto a sus padres. Me había sorprendió un montón cuando Bella me había contado que estaba embarazada y que nombraría a su hijo como mi hermano. Casi me caí de mi silla, termine de caerme cuando me contó que quería que fuera la madrina, mi relación con ella era casi nula, había asistido a su boda como acompañante de Jacob pero nada más, mi novio era lo único que nos unía. Pero ahora con el pequeño Blake, había un lazo que no nos separaría jamás, el pequeño de cabello café y ojos verdes era una copia idéntica a sus padres, pero tenia la personalidad altruista de mi hermano, apreté la mano de Jake al ver la escena de amor que estaba frente a mis ojos, y por primera vez el sacrificio de mi hermano me pareció correcto, sabia por ese sexto sentido que poseemos las mujeres que Blake estaría feliz viendo esta escena y que no se arrepentiría de ello.

- Te amo Bella, y te amo mi pequeño campeón – Escuche murmurar a Edward. Bella le sonrío y apretó al pequeño Blake junto a su pecho.

- Yo también te amo Edward, y a ti mi pequeño Blake – Acaricio el cabello de Blake y Edward lo imito.

- ¡Yo los amo de aquí a la luna a los dos! – El pequeño Blake gestito la luna con sus manitas, Bella y Edward le sonrieron a su hijo.

Jale a Jake para darle más privacidad a la pequeña familia Cullen. Este me sonrío y emprendimos camino a casa, a nuestra pequeña **casita roja**.

Fin Epilogo.

* * *

**Nota del Capitulo:** Si termino! Snif! Snif!. No quiero decir que apure todo, pero asi era como lo tenia planeado, es mas, lo hice mas largo. Me encanto el final y el pequeño Blake, contal, el epilogo no lo narra ni Bella ni Edward, porque queria ver otro punto de vista, que no solo se notara que era un final feliz para ellos, espero sus reviews y nos veremos en otro fic. Saludos!


End file.
